Fading to Darkness
by altiversewatcher
Summary: What if Bulma was more manipulative? What if Bulma never grew up naive and was immersed in a world of darkness and corruption? What if Bulma was the ultimate corporate power?
1. Chapter 1

What if Bulma was more manipulative? What if Bulma never grew up naive and was immersed in a world of darkness and corruption? What if Bulma was the ultimate corporate power?  
  
~~~~  
  
Bulma went beyond the speed limit, passing the cop that she knew her money had paid off. She owned the police and they couldn't stop her if they wanted to. She pulled up to Capsule Corp, and handed the keys to her Jaguar to one of the men waiting in the front. She popped open her cell phone and speed dialed her secretary. "I'll be up in 2 minutes. Black coffee. Now."   
  
She closed her cell phone and shoved it into her expensive, Armani dress-suit, which probably cost more than a couple of houses. As Bulma entered the cold, perfect building that stood out and beyond the rest of the skyscrapers in the city. She was handed the newspaper, downloaded onto a computerized tablet. She scanned across today's business section and smirked as she read the headlines about how Lightner Industries was just exposed for toxic dumpings and that their stock just plunged about 30 points.   
  
Bulma entered the elevator and reached the top floor in 3 minute flat. Everything in her building had to be as efficient as possible. She held out her hand and her secretary handed her, her coffee and her statistics. Bulma then called up one of her pet reporters in the video-phone (one of her inventions). "Lightner Industries is ripe for the picking, thank you Joseph for that story in the Daily Global. I'll be sure to increase your payroll."   
  
"Thank you ma'am, it's pleasure to work for you."  
  
Bulma nodded, looking uninterested in what other crap he had to say and cut off the connection. Then she called her personal pilot. "Get my plane ready by noon, I want to be in London before the end of today."  
  
Bulma then glanced over at the message-machine, which was blinking red. She pressed the button, a male voice came over, "Hi baby-doll, I was wondering if we can get together for some brunch."  
  
She laughed softy, 'oh yes… Edward. The guy I'm screwing right now…. Which reminds me…'  
  
Bulma then logged onto her 'secret' database and added some more false information on how valuable and ingenious Ansco Industries were and how close they were to curing cancer.   
  
Bluma paged her secretary. "Tell Edward I'll meet him for Brunch at the Oceanside Tower."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Bulma sighed happily as she walked over to her bar and poured some scotch for herself. Being a trillionare and the most powerful woman in the world was wonderful. 'I might even run for president of the world.'  
  
Bulma drowned her glass of scotch and opened her secret closet, which was actually an elevator. She pressed the hidden button to take her down to the basement as she pulled a labcoat off the hanger to put on.   
  
Dr. Gero was in the middle of working on the particle accelerator as she walked out of the elevator. " How is our little project coming along Doctor?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I hope this lab suits you and I hope you know understand why I wanted to move you from the secluded area over to the city. It's just so much easier to give you access to any material you want."  
  
"It suits me find Ms. Briefs. I must admit you are right. The computers were work much faster than the ones I had out in the mountains."  
  
"Good. You are allowed to work on any pet projects. Just as long as they don't make a mess, I don't get involved (unless it makes money) and you stick to your deadline on completing the particle accelerator."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Now tell me how far you are."  
  
"So far, I've been testing. I've been able to open a couple of alternate universes, but never for very long."  
  
"Perfect… what about time travel?"  
  
"I've only been able to send something a few seconds back in time. Nothing drastic enough."  
  
"I see… If you are going to send something more than a day back in time… You are to inform me, got it? And if you don't tell me…" Bulma pointed to the 'state of the art' surveillance cameras. "I'll find out and I won't be very happy."  
  
Dr. Gero gulped. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Wonderful. If you need anything, you know who to call."  
  
Gero nodded again nervously and returned to his work. ' That woman is the devil.'  
~~~  
Bulma planted a fake smile as she approached Edward. "Darling, Edward! It seems to have been so long since I've seen you."   
  
They sat down in their private booth and ordered their brunch. Bulma then pulled her sympathy and devotion card. "My father still controls so much of the company. But he's becoming a senile old man. I know that we can rule everything perfectly together. If I throw in my shares of the company and combine the power of your father's company. You finally take over Capsule Corp. Our love will be known as legend and you'll rule my heart forever.   
  
Bulma smiled at Edward coyly and snuggled against him. Edward chuckled in delight, thrusting his chest up in a manly way. Bulma smile darkly, hiding her face in his chest. 'Idiot…'  
  
At the same time Edward though, 'stupid bitch, I'll buy out your entire company.'  
  
They then ate their brunch and ever so often Bulma would smile shyly and feed Edward some of her food.   
  
As they departed, Bulma gave Edward a long kiss on the lips and gave him a puppy-dog look. "I love you so much my Prince."   
  
"I love you too my Princess."  
  
Bulma blushed prettily and left the restaurant.   
  
~~~~  
As Bulma sat down in her limo, she pulled out a damp towel and cup. She spit repulsively into the cup and wiped her mouth furiously with the towel. "Pig." She muttered. Bulma then dumped herself some strong vodka to drown out the vile taste of the man she just kissed.   
  
"Driver. Airport. Now."  
  
~~~  
(On Bulma's private airplane.)  
  
"Hello Thomas."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"How's my father doing?"  
  
"Fine, he's sleeping again."  
  
"Good. You did give him his daily 'medication', right?"  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Thomas, you're doing such a good job. Keep it up and I might even give you a raise."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Bulma ended the call and then returned to browsing over her notes.   
  
One of Bulma's top managers sat down with a frustrated sigh. Bulma asked in an uninterested tone. "Is something the matter Leonard?"  
  
"Bul…" Bulma glared. "I mean Ms. Briefs. This isn't right. You could at least continue Lightner Industries. You'll put over 2,000 people out of a job!"  
  
"And this concerns me how?"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Well, you see Leonard. Once Lightner Industries can't sell any more technology, Capsule Corp can swoop in and sell everything at a much more expensive price. And there's nothing they can do about it, but buy our product."  
  
"That's cruel."  
  
"That's also your raise. If you cross that line of questioning my methods again Leonard… Just remember, you're very expendable."  
  
Leonard shook slightly and retreated to the back of the plane with the rest of the managers, defeated.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, 'Just like a dog running away with his tail between his legs.' Then she returned to reviewing her notes.   
  
~~~  
Lightner Industries was bought for only 3 million dollars that afternoon. 3/4ths of what they had agreed to earlier. 'But the CEO was desperate and wasn't thinking clearly.' Bulma smugly thought as she sipped some more champagne from her flute on her ride back to the U.S. Men were so easily controlled if you knew which buttons to push.  
  
Capsule Corp used to be located in Japan, but Japan was too small for much expansion. So Bulma had moved the headquarters of Capsule Corp to New York City. And now Capsule Corp was seen in more places around the world than Starbucks or McDonalds.  
  
Bulma logged onto her 'secret' database and saw that Edward had entered her site several times while she was away.   
  
She smiled. It was only a matter of time.   
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter... the dragonball characters are not mine!!! okay?  
  
~~~  
  
Five days later Bulma drove along Japan's country toward the asylum that she had put her father in. Of course she had to keep up appearances and sent him to the best asylum in Japan. Not that she cared. The farther she was from him the better. But she did have to visit him a few times a year or else the press would start to question why she had him sent there. Now, she couldn't have that happening.  
  
Bulma liked her father, but not loved. He was too weak and emotional. And she was becoming like him. But a weekend with her father's friend in France had taught her that in order to survive in this world, she had to be stronger, smarter, faster and more manipulative than anyone else. It was a valuable lesson that he should have learned himself. Bulma made sure that she bought out his company first.   
  
Not long after when her father began to whine about her ruthless methods, Bulma hired Thomas to give him special pills that she made. It made her father slightly senile and constantly 'out of it'. He was unsuitable to be the CEO of Capsule Corp. So Bulma took over. There had be reporters in the past digging too much as to why Bulma had her father admitted into an asylum, but they were silenced and her pet reporters around the world 'Spinned' the story.   
  
Bulma glanced at her digital clock in her computerized Lambourgini. '10:37, not bad. Maybe I can be back in New York by tomorrow afternoon.' Bulma looked back onto the road towards the Bridge in front of her. There was a tall man with wild Black hair along the riverbank.   
  
Bulma pulled over and got out of her car. She waved to the security guards that were following her and they also parked their car.   
  
She boldly walked down to the riverbank, finding a man with his orange? Clothes tattered and scars covering his body. Bulma motioned for her men to come down and get the man out of the water.   
  
"Is he still alive?" She asked as one of the men checked the guy's pulse.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Come on, we'll take him down to the hospital. It's not too far from dad's asylum."   
  
The men hefted the heavy body from ground and dragged him up the hill. They then put him in the back seat of their black tinted car and followed Bulma's Lambourgini.   
~~~  
Bulma looked at her watch '11:00' and then she called out to the doctor that was checking on the man they pulled out of the river. "I need to go see a family member." Bulma told the doctor and then she placed a small piece of paper into his pocket. "Call me when this guy wakes up."  
  
The Doctor nodded and before he could comment about anything else, Bulma walked away.   
~~~  
(at Kyoto Asylum)  
  
"Hello dad."  
  
"B-Bulma. Is that you?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes for the again and spoke in a monotonous voice. "Yes dad, it's me. How are you?"  
  
"Good, good. These doctors are so nice and the company is nice to."  
  
"I'm sure you fit in perfectly dad.Here."  
  
Bulma handed her father a book. "You asked for this quantum theory book the last time I came. I picked it up at the store." Then Bulma thought. 'Actually my secretary picked it up, but people always like the personal touch.'  
  
Bulma's father smiled and held out his hands like a greedy child wanting candy. Bulma handed the book over to him. Then he started to flip through the book, scanning some of the pictures and pages. He looked up as Bulma "Thank you dear. Thank you so much."  
  
Bulma nodded and got up, "You're welcome dad. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"You're the best daughter in the world."  
  
Bulma froze as she opened the door. Her face twisted in disgust, knowing that her father wanted her to tell him she loved him. But she didn't feel like giving him that kind of satisfaction. So, instead Bulma nodded, without turning around. "Sure dad. Sure."   
  
And she left.  
  
~~~   
  
Bulma stretched a little as she walked up the stairs of the nightclub. She called out to the bartender and raised a finger, "One apple martini."   
  
Bulma then sat down on one of the barstools and glanced down towards the sea of dancing bodies that screaming out 'sex'. The music was very modern, very techno with strobe lights dancing around and dark lights illuminating the painted bodies of the dancing men and women in the cages. Bulma turned back around and tapped her immaculate fingernails on the glowing blue bar table. Then the bartended handed her, her martini.   
  
As Bulma sipped away at the alcohol she was immerse in deep thought. 'The old fool is becoming more troublesome every time. He clings to me even more every time I come… Perhaps I should just ask Thomas to 'off' him. It probably wouldn't be painful. Thomas could just snap his neck in his sleep and he could just tell the doctors that Dad's heart just stopped. Hmmm… perhaps when I'm not so bu-"   
  
Bulma froze as she felt the gentleman next to her touch her thigh. Without warning her hand shot and wrapped itself around the man's neck. "Hello Yamcha." Bulma said without looking at him, as she sipped her drink one more time.  
  
"Didn't the judge say that you're suppose to be at least 100 feet away from me?"  
  
Yamcha's donkey-like voice whined, "Awww come one baby-cakes. You know you still like the Y-man's touch."   
  
Bulma, with one hand gripped on Yamcha's neck took her martini and tossed the rest of her martini at his face. Yamcha shrieked as the alcohol burned his eyes.   
  
"Now shut up and listen to me freak," Bulma hissed in his ear. " I want you to walk down those stairs, out the door and drive to wherever the hell you want to go. As long as it's 100 feet away from this place."  
  
Yamcha laughed. "You and what army?"  
  
Bulma pulled out her cell phone and began to dial 9-1….  
  
"Okay, okay… what about one more kiss before I leave though?"  
  
Bulma called over one of the bouncers that she just slipped a 100-dollar bill earlier. The bouncer held Yamcha over the edge of the railing. "Don't make me repeat my self little boy. I don't care if you are one of Japan's top baseball players. If you die, nothing will link to me and there is enough alcohol in your system to convince the police that you Over Dosed. Your name will forever smeared in the sports world."  
  
"Okay…" Yamcha whimpered. The bouncer pulled him from the edge and dragged him downstairs by the scruff of his neck.   
  
As the bouncer slipped by Bulma, she handed him 500 dollars.  
  
Yamcha was found dead the next day in his car. The police reported it as Over Dosage of alcohol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: the orinigal Dragonball Characters are not mine.  
  
Bulma's phone rang quietly as she left the club.  
  
"Yes?" She asked curtly.   
  
"The man has woken up."  
  
"Alright. I'll be over in a second."  
  
Bulma took her time. There was no need to rush over a country hick. She pulled out and drove to the hospital at a normal speed limit. As she was entering the Hospital, she got another call.   
  
"What's this I hear about you picking up a country hick?"  
  
' Ah yes, her head of security and manservant at her apartment, Robert; shrewd and loyal man. He was the only person she ever really talked to. He never questioned her methods, he gave good advice and he was completely loyal. '  
  
"Sorry Robert, I'm going to be home a little late."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, saving the locals is a great way to control the people. The press will eat it up. Anyways, you never know how you can make someone useful…"  
  
"Well, don't hold up too long. Your dog has been asking for more crumbs."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Robert glanced at the letter. "Edward."  
  
Bulma snorted. "Fine. I'll be back before…" Bulma looked at her watch "5 tomorrow… tell him we'll have dinner at that… Italian restaurant…"  
  
"Bella Mia."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"He's not stupid."  
  
"Neither am I." Bulma retorted and she hung up.  
  
~~~  
Edward used a false voice of glee while he was told that he'd have dinner with Bulma tomorrow. As he talked on the phone with Robert, Edward was looking through Bulma's secret database.  
  
'Ah… the perfect company, Dad will be thrilled.' Edward thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
"So how is our friend?"  
  
"Fine, he had some water inhaled and he had a minor concussion. But other than that, he's fine." The Doctor replied.  
  
Bulma gestured towards the room that the man was in. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Oh yes, he just woke up."  
  
Bulma nodded and entered the room.   
  
Bulma smiled as the man. His ridiculous hair looked even more absurd with the bandages redirecting where they were sticking out. "Hello, my name is Bulma. May I ask who I've just saved?"  
  
The man looked at her in a little confused way. He rubbed his head slightly. "Oh, my name is Son Goku."  
  
"I see. Are you alright? Are your memories intact?"   
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Good. I would suggest you stay in the hospital one more day." Even though Bulma noticed that Goku's bruises had miraculously healed within hours. 'Interesting…'  
  
"Would you like to call your family?"  
  
Goku nodded.   
  
"Here's the phone." Bulma handed him her cell phone.   
  
Goku called his family and told him that he was in the hospital and that he was alright.  
  
"Thank you." Goku said with a kind smile as he handed Bulma her phone back.  
  
Bulma plastered her nicest smile and said. "You're very welcome. I hope you recover soon. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"  
  
Goku shook his head.   
  
"Alright Goku." Bulma said in her dripping sweet voice as she patted his right hand. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go. But if you ever need help…" Bulma pulled out her business card. "Don't hesitate to call."  
  
Goku nodded enthusiastically and Bulma left.  
~~~  
  
Bulma walked over to her two security guards, "I want you to set up surveillance equipment in his room. He's lucky I'm not locking him up like a lab rat. Find out where he lives and also bug his house. I want this guy watched closely. Neither of you are allowed to leave until you've finished this job."  
  
One of her security men nodded in affirmation and the other sighed and nodded in defeat.   
  
Bulma pulled the one that sighed and talked to him in private. "Jeffery, I know you wanted to make it for your son's 16th birthday. I'm sorry, but this is very important. But you know what? I'll make it up to both of you. I promise."  
  
Jeffery sighed sadly, "okay boss."  
  
Bulma nodded and patted his back.   
  
Even though Jeffery was disappointed, he still did a good job and followed through.   
  
For his 16th birthday Jeffery's son got a brand new top of the line mustang from his dad. For the rest of Jeffery's life, his son worshipped him and Jeffery never told his son that the car wasn't really from him.   
~~~  
  
Bulma sighed in a false happiness as she rested her head against Edward's shoulder. They had their own private booth in this quaint Italian restaurant, which was under the vines with blooming flowers and next to a peaceful fountain in the center.   
  
"Darling," Bulma said in a soft husky voice. "This is so wonderful. I can't wait until the waiter starts to call me Mrs. Leveine (Edward's last name)"  
  
"Oh, soon my princess. Soon. My father wants to have a meeting between us this Saturday. We're going to make our move."  
  
"Yes." Bulma giggled happily (for different reasons), then her face changed to being annoyed. "I can't believe that my father still has seventy five percent ownership of the company even after he's been admitted into the asylum. My dear old dad doesn't know what he's doing."  
  
"Yes my angel." Edward said endearingly, but his eyes gave away his true intentions. Bulma pretended not to notice and allowed him to think that he was the master of this game. " We'll finally be able to usurp our fathers soon."  
  
Bulma dramatically flung herself into Edward and she cried out, "Oh I love you so much!"  
  
Edward smiled evilly, 'too bad Bulma is too innocent to realize what I'm about to do. She's such a sweet girl. She'd make a nice mistress.'  
~~~  
  
Bulma groaned as she flopped herself into her couch. Kicking off her mutinous high heels that tortured her feet.   
  
Robert laughed and shook is head. "Nice date."  
  
"Horrible. I felt like a ditz."  
  
"You're lucky you're a woman. Most men can't fake that."  
  
"Yes… Edward should never be an actor. I could have sworn he almost turned into a snake several times. My mouth tastes nasty, can I have some scotch?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes as he picked up the items of clothing that Bulma tossed out onto the sofa and went to the bar to get her drink.   
  
Bulma returned dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. "I hate women's clothing, you know that?"  
  
Robert nodded and handed Bulma her drink.   
  
"Thank you, just the way I like it… you know if you keep this up I might give you a raise."  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow. "If I had a dollar for every time you said that to me, I'd be richer than you. Don't throw that B.S. at me. Out of the gazillion times you've said that, you've only given me a raise once a year and I'm happy with that."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Good."  
  
Robert threw his hands up in defeat. He knew she wasn't listening this time. "Was the date really 'that' bad?"  
  
"He tried to 'invite' me over again. He's terrible in bed. Worse than Yamcha."  
  
Robert laughed. "Wow. I didn't think that was possible… but then you're really picky."  
  
"Who do you think is good in bed?"  
  
"Maybe my secretary."  
  
"But she's a girl."  
  
"Men are always bad in bed."  
  
"Even me?"  
  
Bulma glared at Robert. "Don't cross that line."  
  
"I know. I know. Just teasing."  
  
"Trust me, you're the only one that's allowed to."  
  
Bulma got up and handed Robert her empty glass. Then, Bulma casually strolled upstairs.   
  
"I heard it's great in Kyoto this time of year." Robert commented as Bulma spun around in horror.  
  
"What did my father do this time?!"  
  
Robert shook his head. "Not your father. Remember the country Bumpkin?"  
  
Robert went over to the table, picked up a yellow manila folder and handed it to Bulma. "The guys watching him found some interesting discoveries."  
  
"Really?" Bulma smirked as she looked at the photos of Goku charging up.   
  
"How powerful?"   
  
"The number is on the back of the photo."  
  
Bulma softly whistled when she saw the digits.   
  
"What are you going to do with him?"  
  
Bulma closed the folder and took it with her upstairs. "I'll sleep on it."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: okay... people might still be somewhat confused as to why I made Bulma this evil. I'll go even further in depth later...But my explanation is that: If you think about it, how come Bulma is the richest person in the world and yet she's so nice? It really isn't possible if you apply it to reality. If Bulma was really as nice as the dragonball series portrayed her, her patents would have all been stolen and she really would not be the richest person at all. I'm just trying to show that this is the way Bulma should have turned out if the DBZ series wasn't so black and white.   
  
^_~ anyways evil Bulma kicks @ss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as she shot her last bullet straight into the bull's eye.  
  
Robert held up the phone and mouthed, "One of your mutts."  
  
Bulma gave and exasperated sigh and held her hand out to receive the phone. Then she cleared her throat to make her ditziness be more apparent with her squeaky voice. "Hi Edward."  
  
'God… I sound like Audrey from 'Little Shop of Horrors''. Bulma thought as her violet coated lips twisted in disgust.   
  
"Hi Bulma. I'm going to Chicago to meet my dad, so I won't be around. But you'll be there on Saturday right?"  
  
"Of course darling, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Thank you my angel. It means so much to me."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bulma hanged up the phone triumphantly. Then she noticed Robert making gagging sounds.  
  
"Please Robert. That's very immature of you."  
  
Rober folded his arms, "Now what am I suppose to say? Bulma wins an Oscar for best Female lead role!"  
  
"I'm flattered. Is my Porche ready?"  
  
"It's been ready for the last 10 minutes."  
  
"Good." Bulma grabbed the keys from Robert and headed down to the driveway.   
  
Bulma revved the engine, feeling the car purr under hear and she drove off of her Kyoto estate as fast as she could.  
~~~  
  
After a half an hour she pulled up to the Son's house, which was practically in the middle of nowhere. Not that it mattered. The house was round and domed shaped. 'How quaint.' She thought. 'It looks even smaller than the cage I was thinking about putting Goku in.'  
  
Then Bulma approached the door, her black trench coat rippled behind her as a soft breeze blew by. She knocked. A woman in her late 20's opened the door, she had her black hair up in a perfect bun. "What do you want?" The woman snapped in her squeaky voice. "I'm here to see Son Goku. I'm the person that saved him."  
  
"Oh… I see. He'll be back in a little bit… Can we talk outside…"  
  
"Of course." Bulma stepped back allowing the small woman to come out.  
  
"So.. you are…"  
  
"Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Of Capsule Corp."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
The woman gasped and hesitated. Then she began to hyperventilate a little bit.   
  
Bulma gesticulated a little. " Can I ask you, your name?"  
  
"Uh..Uh… Chi Chi."  
  
Bulma nodded, clasping her hands behind her. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Do you need anything? A paper bag? A doctor?"  
  
Then Chi chi raised her head and revealed that she was raging mad. "I need you to stay away from my family!"  
  
Bulma stood there unfazed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Get away from my family! I've heard what you do to people, when they know you they suddenly disappear!"  
  
"I've never heard of this rumor. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! I know you killed Yamcha! He was our friend!!!!! How could you?!"  
  
"First of all Chi Chi, 'I' didn't kill Yamcha. And second of all I was at the hospital after I saved your husband. So I couldn't have done anything to Yamcha. You can even call the doctor," Bulma said as she held out her phone.   
  
Chi Chi slapped Bulma's hand away. " I don't need to call some stupid doctor to see the truth. Yamcha told us all about you! You evil woman."  
  
"If I am evil. Why did I save your husband?"  
  
Chi Chi sputtered. "W-Well.. You.. he… you're mixing up the facts. Stop it!"  
  
' Boy this woman has got problems,' Bulma thought as she watched Chi Chi make a fool out of herself. ' I think some one should really remove that stick out of her …"  
  
"Oh hey, I think I see your husband."  
  
Chi Chi turned toward the direction that Bulma pointed at.  
  
Bulma held out her hand and shook Son Goku's hand. "Hello Goku, nice to see you again. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes I am. Thanks for paying for the medical bill."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you're probably still recovering."  
  
Goku blushed guiltily and nodded.   
  
"U-uh.." Goku stuttered. "Do you want to come inside?"  
  
"I'd love to." Bulma nodded suavely.   
  
As Bulma sat down at the worn dinning table she glance around, pretending to admire the house. 'This house looks as hideous inside as it does in the surveillance cameras. And I thought that those cameras were over-exaggerating.'  
  
Bulma smiled and drowned out her wince at the clashing of the gaudy colors that the house was filled with. "This is a very nice house Goku. You're wife have very good interior design skills"   
  
' Actually I think she should never come near another house again,' Bulma thought in disgust. But the twist of her lip was covered as she drank from the coffee she was offered. 'God, the coffee is horrible too. What's wrong with these Neanderthals?'  
  
"Great coffee…but I like mine with a little more milk."  
  
Bulma was handed some more cream and when the Sons weren't watching she dumped as much cream as possible. 'This better drown out the taste.'  
  
In the end Bulma finally drowned the rest of her coffee with much difficulty. She kept her conversation with the sons at a minimum.   
  
As Bulma left she 'accidentally' dropped her purse. "Oh!.."  
  
Both Bulma and Goku reached for the purse at the same time. Bulma's finger came on top of Goku's. Suddenly Goku cried out, startled and withdrew his hand.   
  
"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh I think I accidentally found a shard of glass. It must have been when Gohan dropped the glass cup this morning."  
  
"Oh, do you need help with that?"  
  
"No it's okay."  
  
Bulma resigned and nodded. "Alright."  
  
Then she quietly and swiftly left the house.   
  
Goku looked at were the tingling pain had come from on his hand. He looked at the side of his thumb as saw the tiny drop of blood and began to suckle it.   
  
~~~  
Meanwhile Bulma grinned as she removed the fake nail from her finger. On the underside of the fake nail, there was a tiny needle. Bulma dropped the fake nail into a tiny vial and drove off to Kyoto airport.   
  
She had another assignment for Dr. Gero. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimers: DBZ characters are not mine.  
  
"So you wager he's one of a kind?" Bulma said as she waved the slide containing Goku's blood.  
  
"Oh yes power-wise… not species-wise …he's um… alien" Gero replied with glee.   
  
"I'm perfectly aware of that… Actually he reminded me of our little friend in there." Bulma said as she waved toward the other end of the lab.   
  
"Oh yes… Raditz. I felt the same way too. And I matched their DNA."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"They're related."  
  
"Really?" Bulma murmured, intrigued.  
  
Dr. Gero flipped on the switch to reveal the body floating in the sickly greenish liquid.   
  
"So how is our friend?" Bulma asked as she tapped on the glass containing the large floating body.  
  
Dr. Gero grinned.   
  
"So I assume… you've completed what I've asked you to do."  
  
"Yes. He's a clean slate. I totally wiped out his mind. He's like a baby. And I've also evened out the violent tendencies these Sayjins have."  
  
Bulma laughed softly. "Perfect."  
  
"The Science Journals are going to love this when I publish this information. A higher and stronger life form of humans."  
  
Bulma gave Dr. Gero a deadly stare. "You aren't going to publish any of this. This is for my and your eyes only. If I find out that you leak out any of this. We're going to have a serious trust issue."  
  
Dr. Gero gulped and nodded frantically. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."  
  
"Don't apologize. Just do as I say."  
  
Dr. Gero continued to nod nervously as he felt Bulma's steel gaze penetrate his skin and freeze him to the core.   
  
~~~  
  
Bulma stood impatiently in the extravagant hotel in Chicago. She scanned the city once more for the millionth time.   
  
Then she heard Edward's voice in the distance. And she noted that his father, Sir Leveine the Fifth was close behind him.   
  
"Hello Bulma" He happily crowed. Bulma gave Edward an annoyed look.   
  
"You're one and a half hours late Edward. If this is the kind of respect you show your partners…"  
  
Sir Leveine spoke up. "Don't worry about it dear. Our deal is off."  
  
Bulma's eye's grew wide and replied in a choking whisper, "What? But you need my shares, so we can take over Capsule Corp."  
  
"Have you heard of Ansco Industries?"  
  
"Yes, they're a medical firm. I was researching them for the last 2 years. I've been meaning to buy them."  
  
"Well it's too late. We just bought them 10 minutes ago."  
  
Bulma grabbed onto a chair to steady herself and she began to hyperventilate. "And the money you'll make from their innovative cancer curing pills. You'll have enough money to buy all of Capsule Corp."  
  
Sir Leveine stood up and grinned with glee. "Smart girl. Come along son."  
  
Then Sir Leveine walked out.   
  
Edward stood there, slightly pale in shame. Bulma turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Congratulations." She said in a shaky voice. "I hope you're happy."  
  
Then Bulma fled the room in tears.  
~~~  
  
That afternoon Bulma took the day off and went back to her New York City apartment to mope around.   
  
Robert followed after her in a worried manner. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma whispered.   
  
"Do you need anything Bulma dear?"  
  
"Don't call me that. Can I have some strong alcohol?"  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"So you hid my pain killers too…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bastard." Bulma muttered and sank deeper into the couch.   
  
"I'll run you a nice hot bath and you can unwind."  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded. "Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
That night Bulma snuck out of the apartment and visited Dr. Gero. She wasn't surprised when she realized that he was still up at 3 in the morning.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"I heard."  
  
Bulma nodded, looking away.  
  
"So. The Leveines are going to take over Capsule Corp. Wow. I never imagined this could happen. They've been nipping away at Capsule Corp for months. But a possible take over never came to mind."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"   
  
"I was thinking I'd take you along with me and we'd continue to make inventions together. I've always been a scientist at heart, I still want to finish these projects."  
  
Dr Gero nodded as his facial expressions softened. 'Poor girl. She just lost everything she worked for, for the last ten years.'  
  
"I'd be honored to work with you."  
  
Bulma smile gently and patted Dr. Gero's shoulder. "It's good to hear that. Thank you for listening."  
  
"Anytime dear."  
  
  
note: Miki's the best... i think she'll be my muse now. Thank you Miki! I just realized what I'm going to do with the rest of the story now! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
Disclaimers: DBZ characters are not mine  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
The next day Bulma received an urgent call from Chicago.   
  
~~~  
  
Bulma walked timidly into the same hotel that she was in the day before. Apparently Sir Leveine called an emergency meeting  
  
"You called?" Bulma asked quietly as she walked up to the men sitting on the couch.  
  
"How did you do it?" Sir Leveine's voice slightly cracked.   
  
"Do what?" Bulma asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Ansco Industries is worthless." Sir Leveine whined.  
  
Bulma's demure face changed to one of smug satisfaction. "I know."  
  
Sir Leveine's head shot up and looked at her in horror. "But the data."  
  
"Oh you mean that little piece of false information I planted on my computer?"  
  
Sir Leveine turned an accusatory glare at his son. "This is your way of having done all the research?!"  
  
"B-But dad…" Edward cried out like a broken violin.  
  
Bulma cut off Edward's whining, "Maybe you shouldn't have acquired Ansco Industries so rashly. Now you're open for a hostile take over. I'll meet you tomorrow morning with my lawyers, to make an offer on your company."  
  
Sir Leveine left in fury and he slammed the door on his way out. Edward then got off of the couch and walked to Bulma.  
  
"It wasn't personal, It was just business!" Edward pleaded.  
  
Then Bulma remembered a famous line she had heard a long time ago. "You call sleeping with me business? *tsk * I hate to think what that makes you."  
  
Edward angrily raised his hand, threatening to slap Bulma's face. Bulma smirked. "Go ahead. But I must warn you. The surveillance camera will pick it up and your physical offense will be splashed all over the newspaper tomorrow. Then your company's stock will plunge and I will buy everything for only one fifth of what it is worth."  
  
Edward screamed in frustration, he pulled his hand down to his side and angrily stomped off after his father.   
  
~~~  
  
"You even had me fooled!" Robert cried out.   
  
"Sorry Robert. It was for the best. This was a big and risky deal. You never know if he would have sent spies to confirm this."  
  
Robert sighed and plopped himself down across from Bulma. "So now what?"  
  
"I'll meet him tomorrow evening and buy his company."  
  
"Why in the evening?"  
  
Bulma winked. "You'll see."  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank you Joseph, for waiting for me this late." Bulma smiled into the vid-phone. It was 15 minutes after midnight.  
  
"Oh it's alright." Joseph shrugged like he didn't care.  
  
"So, did you find any interesting angles?"  
  
"Yep. Several in fact: When Edward was pulling his hand down. One of the cameras that was hidden in the side, made it look like he had really slapped you. And it's even more convincing since your head is slightly tilted towards the right."  
  
"Thank you. I assume it'll bear a mention on the first page? Along with the story that I'm taking over his company?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Joseph for this favor. You'll get a bonus in this time's payroll."  
  
"No no… thank you ma'am."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"You too."  
  
Bulma leaned back in her office chair and closed her eyes, trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat.   
  
~~~  
  
As Bulma predicted Leveine's company's stock plunged once that morning's news came out. The company depreciated in value about five times over. Bulma bought the company one fifth of its value and Sir Leveine had lost centuries of 'passed down' fortune. Then fifteen minutes after the meeting, she had all of the top line managers in Leveine's company fired and she installed her own managers.   
  
On thing that Bulma noticed when met with Sir Leveine that evening was that Edward never showed up. But it didn't take an idiot to figure out why.   
  
~~~  
The front page of the Daily Global the next day was splashed across with news that Sir Leveine had disowned his son. Sir Leveine had called his own son: violent tempered and too unpredictable to be an asset to the family. After all Edward did have a younger and more charming brother, so he was immediately replaced once word of Edward's offense had reached his father's ears.   
  
No matter how much Edward denied that he hit Bulma, his father wouldn't believe him. Photos didn't lie… or did they? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
Note: the *** ..dialog.. *** means that whatever is happening is a flashback  
  
Disclaimers: the original DBZ characters are not mine  
  
(months later)  
  
Bulma covered her yawned as she woke up. 'What day is today?'   
  
Bulma glance at date on her digital watch and frowned. 'Shit.'  
  
~~~  
"Where are my drinks Robert?" Bulma asked in a deadly tone as she looked at her empty alcohol cabinet.   
  
"I hid them."  
  
"Why?!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
"This happens every year. You are not allowed to get rip-roaring drunk again. I know Marcus died today, but that doesn't mean you have to do this ritual every year. You nearly killed yourself with alcohol poisoning three years ago. So NO!" Robert argued, arms akimbo.   
  
"Fine! I'll just go out and get more." Bulma spat back and grabbed her keys.   
  
She then tried to open the door. The key wouldn't fit and she kept trying to jerk the doorknob off.   
  
"That won't work and I've changed all the locks, I've placed a security guard at every window and I detached the ignition wires from all of your cars."  
  
"Arghhhhhh!"  
  
"I can't let you do this."  
  
"You *ss hole!" Bulma screamed as she began to hit him. But Robert (who was also head of security) twisted her arms around and pinned her to the nearest couch.   
  
"As my job obligation says. I am to protect you, even from yourself."  
  
"Then you're fired! You hear me?! FIRED! Now get off of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that."   
  
Then Robert took out a syringe full of tranquilizer and injected it into Bulma as she screamed and struggled. Then after a few seconds she fell limp and Robert took her back to her room.   
~~~  
(flashback)   
  
***"Marcus!" Bulma laughed as she pulled him towards the glass pyramid that stood in front of the Louve.   
  
"Oy, you're hyper today." Marcus laughed as his blue-green eyes twinkled in the sun.   
  
Bulma clasped her hand together and closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of being so happy. "I love being in Paris."  
  
"I know." Marcus said softly as she wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and hugged her gently.   
  
Bulma gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and looked at him lovingly. "Thank you. For this, for everything."  
  
"Anything for an angel."  
  
Bulma blushed prettily and pursed her lips… "I am not."  
  
"Of course you are. You're perfect."  
  
Bulma teasingly slapped Marcus's arm and then she pulled him towards the entrance. "Come on you… I want to see the Napoleon Exhibit."   
~~~  
  
Bulma laughed like wind chimes as she clung onto Marcus's waist. They were sitting in a booth at a small French restaurant outside their hotel.   
  
"So what do you think my dad and your dad are talking about?" Bulma queried.  
  
"Probably locked up in their hotel room talking about equations or politics."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "We'll leave the 'businessing' to them."  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~  
That night Marcus's dad talked with Bulma as Marcus went upstairs to change for the festival.   
  
"So when are you going to take over Capsule Corp?" Mr. Pheonix asked as he stroked his gray beard.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to." Bulma replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Pheonix commented as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're father would be disappointed."  
  
"I don't know. He likes doing his inventions."  
  
"Ah but what you and your father don't see is that the future of Capsule Corp is doomed."  
  
Bulma sat up straighter and queried. "Doomed?"  
  
"You and your father have no foresight and no business skills. The businessmen are getting more ruthless these days. Their tactics are starting to become the 'in' thing to do. You've heard of Leveine Industries right?"  
  
"Of course, they're our competitor."  
  
"Do you know of their tactics in taking over companies?"  
  
"Tactics?"  
  
"You know, sleeping with your managers, turning them against you. Taking away those who are loyal to you, making a bad name for Capsule Corp, etc."  
  
Bulma was aghast, "They wouldn't do that."  
  
Mr. Pheonix chuckled softly. "How naive. Did you know that ALL companies do that?"  
  
"We don't! And what about you?"  
  
"My company also does that sometimes. Capsule Corp is the only exception. You're too nice, too gullible. One of these days, It might just happen to you. More than one company has been nipping away at Capsule Corp for months, eventually one of them is going to take more drastic action. I'm trying to warn your father, but he doesn't listen. Why do you think we're meeting in France? This isn't a vacation. I'm telling your father to watch his back. I can only protect him so far, if he doesn't change his ways. Those other companies will find a way to make him miserable."  
  
Bulma blocked her ears and shook her head. "You're just speaking nonsense. I bet you're the ones that want to trick us!"  
  
"Bulma I've known you since you were little. Would I trick you? Knowing that you love my son? If I was tricking you, I'd also be hurting him too."  
  
"I- "  
  
Marcus called from upstairs. "Bulma! I'm ready! Let's go."  
  
Mr. Pheonix nodded and said out loud, "You two have fun."  
  
Then he whispered to Bulma, "Don't forget what I said. It might just save Capsule Corp in future."  
  
Bulma pulled away from Mr. Pheonix and ran upstairs to find Marcus.  
  
~~~   
"Tiffany dear." Dwane Zorich called out to his daughter.   
  
"Yes daddy?" Tiffany said in her slutty voice. She sat casually on the sofa, legs sticking out of he scanty dress and tempting. Her skimpy dress dipped low accentuated her breast that had been recently 'enlarged'.  
  
"Dear… When are the Pheonixs going to come back?"  
  
"On Saturday daddy."  
  
"Good girl. I see that you were cozying up to the young heir at the last party, I assume you like him."  
  
Tiffany smirked and tossed her hair back. "He's very charming."  
  
"I 'encourage' your association with him. Make me proud honey."  
  
"Of course daddy."***  
  
  
~~~~~  
Author's comment: Are you kidding me?! Walmart is EVIL!!! :D My boyfriend has been banned from a Walmart store before, for going up to shoppers and singing "You've lost that Loving feeling".... But he asked if they wanted to be serenaded! and He has a nice voice....  
  
:p haha miki I got Gutterflower 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Usual Disclaimers  
  
note: the flashbacks are still continued and are indicated between these *** dialog ***  
R&R please?  
~~~~  
  
Robert sighed as he placed Bulma back onto her bed and covered her with the comforter.   
  
Then he went down stairs to make some food for when Bulma woke up.   
  
Robert shook his head. 'Why would Bulma be so emotional over her fiance that was cheating on her?'  
  
~~~  
(flashback)  
***Bulma sighed as she leaned against Marcus's embrace. Wisps of blue hair tickled her face as the wind passed through them. The boat rocked slightly as they passed by Notre Dame.   
  
"Are you cold love?" Marcus whispered in Bulma's ear.   
  
"A little. But it's alright, you'll warm me."  
  
"Bulma," Marcus sighed hesitantly. "I need to ask you a question."  
  
Bulma looked at Marcus, confused. "Hm?"  
  
Marcus got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Bulma will you marry me?"   
  
Bulma's eyes widened and then she started to cry happily as put her arms around Robert. "Of course, I love you. I love you so much."  
~~~  
(later that evening)  
  
Bulma gasped as she looked as the necklace displayed in the jewelry store. 'It's perfect,' she thought as she glanced over at Marcus.  
  
"Oh Marcus!" Bulma cried out as she caught up to him. "Can you go check on our reservations? I sort of want to shop…"  
  
Marcus gave Bulma a gentle smile as he laughed softly. "Of course hun."  
  
Then Bulma watched to make sure that Marcus left to the restaurant before she turned around and went into the Jewelry store.   
~~~  
That night  
  
Bulma and Marcus talked quietly in the small cozy restaurant after they finished their meal. Then Bulma decided that now was a better time than ever. She pulled out a long silver velvet case from her purse and opened it. Marcus's eyes widened, a look of shock and happiness on his face.   
  
Bulma shyly removed the necklace from it's cushion and held the ends of the necklace in both her hands, slightly trembling.   
  
"I love you Marcus. I think this is the perfect necklace to show my love for you. I imagine that my soul will be forever held within this necklace. And I shall give it you, the keeper of my heart and soul."  
  
Marcus leaned forward to kiss Bulma. "I love you too my angel. Thank you for entrusting me with something so important."  
  
Bulma started to cry, moved by her happiness, as she fastened the necklace around Marcus's neck. Then Marcus took her into his embrace and held her close to him. ***  
  
~~~  
Robert wrinkled his brow. Something wasn't right with this picture, no matter how he tried to believe in it, he could feel that something was off. During the time that he had known Bulma, she was never this emotional. She was always in control of the entire situation, regardless of how bad it was. It seemed ridiculous that one day could make her so off balance and lose her 'cool' exterior.   
  
~~~   
  
***(months later after the engagement, a month before the wedding)  
  
Bulma happily kissed Marcus as he came in through the front door. "Hello darling."  
  
Marcus sighed happily as he picked up her light frame and twirled her around the room, making her squeal and laugh.   
  
"It's good to be home," he murmured as he gave her a deep and passionate kiss.   
  
Bulma blushed as she panted slightly, breathless from the kiss. "You're certainly fervent today."  
  
Marcus tilted his head forward and his long, soft brown hair fell forward covering one eye and accentuated the other eye, which was deep blue in the room's lighting. Bulma shivered as the sexy look he gave her and jokingly batted his arm as he sashayed his hips toward her.   
  
"Naughty Marcus, you know I was writing up some lab reports."  
  
"Awww…" he pursed his lips and gave Bulma a 'puppy-dog look'.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go watch the football game with me today, but… I'm piled with reports since dad is away at a convention."  
  
Marcus sighed as he nodded.  
  
"Look, I don't want you to miss the game with out me. Why don't you go ahead, hm?"  
  
Marcus twisted his lips, as though in deep thought. Then Bulma laughed and shook her head. " Don't worry about it, go…"  
  
Marcus finally gave in and nodded. "Okay, but it won't be the same without you."  
  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma laughed as she realized that the reports were actually not as long as she though and that she had finished hours earlier than expected. Then she glanced at her watch. 'I can still go watch the rest of the game with Marcus!'  
  
Bulma hurried out the door and drove towards the stadium  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma walked up the steps toward the private suite that the Pheonixs owned. She could hear the loud cheers and screams from inside the stadium and the speaker was raising his voice by the second as he excitedly reported the game. Bulma smiled, 'it's nice to get out.'  
  
Then Bulma took out her spare key to the suite and opened the door.   
  
The key dropped out of Bulma's hand as she gasped at the scene before her.   
  
Another woman, who was half naked by now, was kissing Marcus in the dark room. The shades had been pulled shut and the lights were turned off. Marcus suddenly got off of the girl. "Bulma, I can explain."  
  
Bulma shook her head as she backed away, then she ran down the stairs and fled from the stadium in tears.   
~~~  
' My Marcus, how could he ? He doesn't love you. Yes he does. I gave him my heart. Why did he have to do this to me? How long has this been going on? Did he ever love me?…' Bulma battled within as she drove back to her house. She sobbed as she drove home as fast as she could, not caring how many laws she was breaking.   
  
~~~  
Bulma sat quietly on a couch in her office. She help onto a now tear soaked pillow and rocked back and forth. The pain of the situation sank deep into her stomach and made he want to throw up. She did seem to be able to stop her crying or hiccups as she trembled all over.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Marcus came in through the door, Bulma had forgotten to lock the front door on her way into the house. She had excused all her staff (servants) and told them to take the rest of the evening off. She needed time alone.   
  
Marcus sighed in a painful way as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry Bulma."  
  
Bulma's stuffed up voice asked. "Did you ever love me?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"But not anymore.. huh… When did you plan on tell me? Or were you never going to tell me and do this behind my back for the rest of my life?  
  
"Bulma you don't understand. The situation is difficult."  
  
Bulma turned and glared at Marcus. "How is it difficult?! You male chauvinist pig! You jump the first girl that looks like a whore and you live off of my money. Is that what you were planning?!"  
  
"No… I- I was going to tell you." Marcus said as she stumbled on his words. "It's not like that."  
  
"Really? Then tell me your story."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, I love Tiffany. She's… she is sexually gratifying… NO.. no no, not just that. I mean she's really nice and she's sweet."  
  
"I don't care about how she's like. I want to know how you happened to just decide to do this without tell me ONE MONTH before the wedding."  
  
"It's complicated. I like your dad … and you. Tiffany asked for a favor… information. I …"  
  
"You gave in to her wishes like a dog and you were going to backstab my father and me for her."  
  
Bulma had stopped crying, it was so disgusting. She couldn't even imagine how she loved him in the first place. Then Tiffany's piercing whine was heard from downstairs. Bulma gave Marcus as murderous look. "You let her in here?"  
  
"I couldn't just tell her to stand outside."  
  
"How dare you disrespect me like that! You brought your mistress into my home!"  
  
Bulma walked out the door and out toward the stairs. She looked over the railings and saw her mother chatting amiably to the slutty b*tch. Bulma slightly shook in rage as she breathed deeply. Marcus followed after Bulma, not far behind.   
  
Then Tiffany looked up and waved at Marcus. "Hi Marcus. Come down!"  
  
Bulma glanced sideways as Marcus moved to start down the stairs. Bulma walked over to him before he could descend down the steep stairs. Bulma's heart tugged. 'So many years, he still loves me. I can still change his mind. It's been so long, I just can't let go. '  
  
"Marcus, I'm giving you one last chance. I- I can still try to love you. Just stay please?" Bulma pleaded as she stood behind Marcus.   
  
Marcus turned around and looked at Bulma straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I every really did love you."  
  
Then suddenly everything happened so fast. Bulma gasped in horror as her body impulsively shoved Marcus. Then suddenly realizing what she had done as he teetered on the top step Bulma reached out to grab onto Marcus. She held onto something, but it tore and broke, and Marcus's body flew backwards and tumbled down the stairs. The strange angle in which his head landed snapped his neck, and then he landed on his back with blood pooling around his corpse.   
  
Bulma stood there in shock. During the whole time, she never noticed her mother and Tiffany scream as Marcus fell down the stairs. The world went silence and everything happened slowly, trying to forever inflict this image on Bulma's mind. Then Bulma looked down at the object that she had grabbed onto. It was the necklace she had given Marcus. Bulma slowly walked down the stairs and sat next to Marcus's body. Then Bulma collapsed in front of his limp vessel and sobbed at what she had lost. ***  
  
~~~  
Bulma muttered as she tossed and turned, lost in her nightmare.  
  
The sky was a sickly red, and the screaming sounds were the most prominent as Bulma stood out in the middle of nowhere. Then the stench grew stronger and Bulma looked down. The rotting corpses seemed to melt into each other and blood covered skeletons covered the entire ground. The wind grew stronger by the second. And then it began to rain blood. Bulma screamed in horror as she was covered in blood. Then she began to sink as skeletons and rotting arms shot out of the ground and pulled her down into the sea of dead.   
  
"No!" Bulma screamed as she tried to lift her feet and pull out of the grasp. Then a strong gust of wind knocked her over and more rotting arms shot out and pulled her into the sea of dead, the sea that she had created. Bulma screamed two corpses sat up, one was Tiffany and the other, her mom. They pointed at her and chanted. "Murderer, killer, evil..."  
  
Bulma screamed and squirmed. Then more and more bodies stood up. Soon they walked over to her and began to push her down into the darkness and then the blood rain began to pool around her and choke her…  
  
~~~  
Bulma screamed as she tossed in her bed. Robert was trying to shake her and wake her up.   
  
"Bulma!" He yelled repeatedly. "Wake up! It's only a dream! Wake up!"  
  
"NO!" Bulma screamed again as she kicked and squirmed. Then Robert ran into the bathroom, filled a put of cold water, and splashed it on Bulma's face.   
  
Bulma cried out as she choked on the water and then she suddenly sat up. She was wide eyed, panting and sweating. Robert rushed over to her and asked if she was okay. Bulma numbly nodded. "Sure… I'm okay. Excuse me a second."   
  
Then Bulma ran into her bathroom and threw up.   
  
~~~~  
*** Bulma's father hired the best reporters and 'special' detectives to cover up what Bulma had done. Dr. Briefs sighed sadly as his daughter at there, quiet, at the dinner party. Of course Tiffany was invited, it was going well until a drunken Mrs. Briefs almost blurted out that Bulma had killed Marcus. And to make it worse, Tiffany came over and whispered that Bulma would have to pay her in 'some way' to keep her mouth shut about the situation. The reporters and the police might have covered up the story, but Tiffany knew the truth. Then Bulma's mind started to race, she had to silence Tiffany and her mother, or else it would ruin her dad.   
  
The next week Dr. Briefs flew to San Francisco to have a meeting with the top technological companies. During the week Bulma talked twice on the phone. By the end of the week Her mother and Tiffany died in a 'unfortunate' bombing at the Country Club they went to.   
  
Thus starting the trail of bodies that followed Bulma for the rest of her life.***  
~~~  
Bulma finally settled down and cleaned herself up. Robert sighed as he sat down next to her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. They sat there in silence, Robert never ceased his gentle caresses during this time.   
  
Finally Bulma spoke softy, "Robert, do I still have a soul?"  
  
Robert looked at Bulma's solemn face, knowing that his answer had to be truthful, she need his honesty. "I don't know."  
  
Bulma nodded.   
  
Then Robert made a revelation about himself, even though he loved Bulma in a way she wasn't allowed to return. He would forever remain loyal to her and try to help her in anyway he could. He needed to tell her.  
  
"… But," Robert started. "If you don't have one anymore. You can always have mine."  
  
Bulma looked over at Robert, slightly bewildered at his comment. Then she quietly crawled over to him and said. "Just hold me please."   
  
And he did. Whatever Bulma wanted, he would do everything in his power to fulfill.   
  
~~~  
  
  
Author's note: This chapter was particularily long since i wanted to finish the explination up pretty quickly. And flashbacks had a tendency to, esp. in stories, to confuse people when they are broken up into bits.  
I'm updating everything more slowly now... since I have a lot of school work... I'll try to type up more whenever i can. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
usual Disclaimers  
  
note: Short chapter (for those of you who really like Chi Chi... sorry)  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The next day Bulma was back to her old self, like nothing had ever happened. And her cold exterior showed that whatever happened here last night was never to be spoken to another soul. Robert shivered, it was so strange. How could Bulma have changed so quickly within a few hours?  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma yelled at someone she was talking to on the phone as Robert entered the room. "… just do it and cover it up!"   
  
Robert cocked an eyebrow, "Do what?"  
  
Bulma smiled innocently, "Oh, just a company that I was going to expose for bad accounting."  
  
Robert nodded, not pressing anymore. "are you sure you feel alright? After yesterday?"  
  
Bulma put on the biggest smile she could manage and chirped, "I'm fine."  
  
Robert nodded, still a little perturbed. "Alright, if you want anything, just call me."  
  
Bulma waved a hand carelessly, "Of course.."  
~~~  
Gero smiled as Bulma came in with a cart that had his dinner. It was a typical American dinner. A steak, french fries, some random vegetables and soup. Gero smacked his lips as he began to cut the steak. After a moment of savoring the delicious flavor, Dr. Gero made a sound of satisfaction. In the mean time Bulma wandered around the lab and saw something new. She picked up the glowing red rock and held it up. "What's this?"  
"Oh! It's a semi-pet project of mine."  
  
"Semi?"  
  
"Well, I figured that once you found out what this was. You'd fund the project."  
  
"Well, tell me why you think so."  
  
Gero took the red rock out of Bulma's hand and walked over to the unconscious Raditz that was floating in the tank. Then he placed the rock against the glass. Raditz's hand began to spasm as the veins in his hand suddenly became very visible and pulsed in a sickly manner. The machines that were monitoring Raditz's brain waves went crazy as they shrieked.   
  
After the little display, Gero pulled the rock back and everything went back to normal. Bulma put a hand on her chin a looked at the rock intensely. Finally after a moment of silence, she spoke up. "It hurts them."  
  
"Yes, yes. It practically incapacitates these… um… Sayjins and if it is near them too long, they'll die."  
  
Bulma nodded, intrigued.   
  
"It's just like how Kryptonite reacts to Superman."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Superman?"  
  
"You know the old comic about an alien that was nearly invincible and kryptonite was the only thing that could hurt him."  
  
Bulma gave an unconvincing. "Oh yes, I remember."  
  
"The only way to stop the effects of the rock is to keep it in something made of pure platinum."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Alright, I'll fund the project. It might just be worthwhile in the future."  
  
Dr. Gero nodded. "Thank you Bulma."  
  
Then Bulma turned back and faced the tank of Raditz. "Will he be ready in a week?"  
  
Dr. Gero shrugged. "Oh, he's ready now."  
  
"Really? You already implanted the mind chip?"  
  
"I did that once I wiped his mind."  
"Wonderful, send him up the day after tomorrow for a test run"  
~~~  
Raditz stood there, wincing as Dr. Gero held the red rock close to him and trimmed his hair. Bulma had specified how Raditz had to look like when he went upstairs, and he definitely could not have a mane. Then Dr. Gero finished and took the red rock away.   
  
Raditz stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a very professional suit, his hair was buzzed and he didn't know why. When he woke up only 24 hours before, he didn't know a thing, but then information just filled his mind. Pretty soon he could fluently speak and write English, he knew how to fight and he knew what his only job in life was: To protect Bulma.   
  
~~~  
Bulma nodded as she looked at Raditz up and down. She shook his hand and said, "Welcome to your first job. You will be following me or be close to me the entire time I am outside, unless I tell you otherwise. I have rented an apartment under mine. You will live there and stay there in the evening unless I need your help. Your name is no longer Raditz; it is Ryan. Understood?"  
  
Ryan nodded dumbly.   
  
Bulma smirked. "Of course you understand."  
  
~~~  
Chi Chi muttered as she was walking home, which was 3 more miles away, after she was done buying groceries. She grumbled at how insensitive Goku was and how he would have just drove down to Kyoto with her to buy groceries and come back in less than half and hour. But nooo…. Goku whined and complained and then he flew off to train more. At times like these, Chi Chi had wished she never married Goku. He was still such an immature child, and what made it worse was that he was setting a bad example for Gohan. ChiChi kicked around a small pebble as she continued along the edge of the road.   
  
~~~  
Fred and Francis cheered gleefully when they jacked the car that they had found near the prison. They had been running for an entire night, and transportation to help them along seemed like a dream come true. Fred happily crowed to Francis, "We're home free bro!"   
  
"Yeah man, now we can go find Vinny and he can hide us till the heat is over."  
  
They 'high-fived' and drove off along the old road toward Kyoto.   
  
In the distance, a figure in a sand colored trench coat stood on a small hill, behind a tree, spoke to someone over his walkie-talkie. "We've got our scapegoats."  
~~~~  
  
ChiChi daydreamed as she slowly trudged her way home. She giggled happily as she thought of the dresses and jewels that she used to have when she still lived with her father. And she remembered the Balls, where young men from near and far came to court her. Chi Chi hummed a classical tune as her feet remembered dance moves that she had not used for years.   
  
In the distance Fred and Francis screamed and panicked as their car took over. They couldn't control the car as it swerved back and forth on the road. The two ragged and unshaven men clung desperately to each other crying. It was like a Steven King book come alive! Then they suddenly jolted to the left where a woman was just standing there looking at the sky. Francis yelled out. "Stop!… Car! You're going to hit the woman! Please?!"  
  
Chi Chi suddenly awoke from her daydream as she heard a screeching sound of car; that was now driving toward her. Chi Chi screamed and ran from the car, but it kept following her. The car chased her until she was standing near the end of the cliff and then it rushed at her going 100 mph.   
  
Chi Chi died on impact and Fred and Francis died from the explosion as the car hit the bottom of the cliff.  
  
~~~   
The man in the sand colored trench coat called his employer. "I got her and the two men who escaped from jail is my alibi."  
  
A distorted voice came through. "Good. Fly over to San Francisco in a week. Your ticket is in the envelope I sent you. When you arrive, go to locker 524. $200 million will be waiting for you in there, but only if the police reports go according to what supposedly happened. I have another man in Kyoto undercover to make sure you did your job."  
Then the person on the phone hung up. The man in the trench coat furrowed his brow. This guy was the weirdest employer he had yet.   
  
Suddenly the cell phone, that his employer sent him, short-circuited and exploded as the man in the trench coat let go of the phone.  
  
"Weird…. Definitely weird." The guy muttered as he walked away from the charred remains of the cell phone.   
  
~~~  
  
( a week later)  
  
Bulma put on her dark blue coat and scarf as she began to exit her apartment. Robert looked at her curiously from the doorway to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To visit Goku."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Bulma picked up the Japanese newspaper from the glass table in the hallway and tossed it to Robert. The front page covered the death of Chi Chi and the two run away prisoners.   
  
Robert gave Bulma a look of concern. "Did you do this?"  
  
Bulma didn't give an answer, she turned around and left her apartment.  
  
Robert nodded, "Ah. I see." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Bulma put a shoulder on Goku's shoulder as she finally led him away from Chi Chi's grave. The funeral was 3 hours ago and the guests had left 1 hour ago. Bulma held out her hand and took Gohan's hand in hers and on the other side, Bulma had her arm around Goku's shoulder.   
  
"Let's get you guys back home." Bulma said kindly as they walked.   
  
~~~  
(back at Goku's house)  
  
Bulma gave Goku a cup of hot coffee and to Gohan, a cup of hot chocolate. Bulma pulled up a chair across the table from Goku. "So what are you going to do now? Bulma asked as she held her cup in both hands.   
  
Goku ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know."  
  
Then there was a deafening silence, a Bulma allowed Goku to work out anything on his mind.   
  
"I should have paid more attention." Goku whispered. "I always went off to train, instead of helping out with the family. And know… I don't know what to do."  
  
Gohan peered above the smoke of his hot chocolate, wide eyed.   
  
Bulma glanced at Gohan. "How are you going to educate Gohan and what about his future?"  
  
Goku furrowed his brow and buried his face into his hands. "I have no idea."  
  
"Who's going to take care of the house, cook and feed you?"  
  
Goku shrugged and shook his head helplessly. Gohan gave a little whimper.   
Finally Bulma reached across the table and touched Goku's hand. "I can help."  
  
"You've already helped so much." Goku looked at Bulma worriedly.   
  
"And I see no reason in not finishing what I started."   
  
Goku looked down. "We already owe you…"  
  
Bulma waved her hand and shook her head. "Nope, no discussion of money."  
  
" But we…" Goku said helplessly.   
  
Bulma held up her hand to stop his speech. "You can pay me back, but not in the form of money."  
  
Goku hesitated. "Like what?"  
  
Bulma folded her fingers together, one over the other, "Well, I was thinking of taking a political route at this point in my life. And knowing how many politicians have been assassinated in the past, I was wondering if you would be my bodyguard."  
  
Goku paused and then nodded intently, "Yes, I could do that…yeah. You really would give me that opportunity?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Of course, you'll get top pay for a body guard and you'll have to live near me, so I'll be paying for all your housing and food."  
  
Goku beamed. "Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
Bulma laughed softy, "Don't get too excited. Now… I was wondering about Gohan's education. My impression was that he was home schooled."  
  
Goku nodded, "Chi Chi schooled him."  
  
Bulma tapped her finger against her lip, pretending to ponder the situation, even though she had thought of it a long time ago.   
  
"Is it okay if we send him to a private school in the city?"  
  
Goku, who knew nothing of how to educate children, shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Good, then it's settled."  
  
~~~  
  
  
Bulma handed Ryan her suitcase number as she got off the plane. Then she walked over to Robert, who was also waiting for her.  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Perfect, they're willing to do everything I suggested."  
  
Robert twisted his lip, "Hmm… I guess our family has just increased.   
  
Bulma, still walking ahead, never bothered to turn around, replied "Of course."  
  
~~~  
( a few months later)  
  
Bulma handed Goku another book, "I won't have a illiterate and unintelligent employee, from now on. I want you to read whatever I give you. It'll broaden your horizon and it'll also teach you to get out of a situation without using your fists. The key to staying at the top is to use brain, not brawn. And although, I'm sprouting off boring platitudes, you are going to do what I ask. Understood?"  
  
Goku nodded nervously as he accepted the math and grammar books.   
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Good, spend your free time studying. I'll give you a test at the end of the week. And if you fail that test, I'll be deducting the amount of food you eat."  
  
Goku gaped, but he knew there was not way he could get out of this. He didn't even know how to argue with Bulma. His random whinings didn't work on her like they did on Chi chi. 'Maybe Bulma's right, if I learn this. Then I can argue back…maybe.'  
  
At that moment Gohan walked in. Bulma nodded at Gohan, "How was school?"  
  
"Informative. But I have a lot of homework today."  
  
Bulma nodded again. "Alright, you better get started. Are you going to have dinner in your room?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I'll have the servants bring it up."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Gohan replied and ran upstairs to get started on his work.  
  
Bulma pointed in the direction Gohan went off to, "See, even he's studying. Perhaps you should follow suit."  
  
Goku grumbled, but he finally agreed. Before Bulma left he asked her a question. "How come you don't have Raditz study?"   
  
Bulma hesitated for a second. "I don't have him study because I only want him as a bodyguard around my home. I don't take him out in public, but you're my constant bodyguard in public. Besides, you look cuter than him."  
  
Goku blushed deep red as Bulma closed the front door to his apartment. 'I'm not cute.'   
  
~~~  
Robert laughed as Bulma walked in the front door of her apartment.   
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You're totally screwing up his emotions."  
  
Bulma tossed her coat at Robert, " I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Robert tsked. "You shouldn't do that to the poor fool, his wife just died."  
  
Bulma cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "You were eavesdropping."  
  
"I couldn't help it, I wanted to know what the game was. I figured that there was more to him than a pawn to discard. You shouldn't play games with him."  
  
Bulma laughed chillingly, "But Robert, games are all we have. Even if he isn't aware of it."  
  
  
  
note: since my friend got confused... RYAN IS RADITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT?! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ characters no mine...kay...  
note: once more!!! RYAN is RADITZ!!!!  
  
  
Ryan sat on his perfect white sheets in his perfect white room. The feeling was so sanitized that it was almost sickening. The whiteness of it all made him feel even more on the edge. The perfection almost mocked him and made him even more depressed. It mocked the fact that his memory was as blank as the flat, white, perfect wall in front of him.   
  
It wasn't too long ago, he remembers waking up surrounded in pinkish liquid that was soon drained. The liquid didn't sting his eyes when he opened them. He was wearing an oxygen mask of some sort and his whole body seemed to cramp. After the liquid was drained, he was stuck in a suffocating tube. It was the first time he ever experience claustrophobia. Unfortunately, he couldn't break the strong material the tube was made out of, he sort of tried to punch the walls and gave a keen and soft whine.   
  
At first he thought it was a relief when he saw the scientist in front of him. Soon after the scientist, who he now calls Dr. Gero, released him from his confines. Then he was given some clothes to wear, comfortable loose clothes; But not for long. His boss, Bulma, commanded him to wear a suit that has now become his daily uniform. It was uncomfortable, tight and constantly made him feel claustrophobic. She commanded that he had to wear the suit every day he was on call as her bodyguard.   
  
On some days, he would try to ignore the command. Each day he would try to last a few seconds longer, but eventually his face would turn red from effort and his chest would tighten painfully until he had to give in. His body would usually automatically wear the suit; he never had to give a second thought about how to tie his black tie. Everything was just going through the motions.   
  
It didn't help that he could never resist the commands, but the worst part was that he couldn't remember anything. Dr. Gero said that he had a rare case of amnesia, the kind that would never allow his memories come back. He couldn't remember anything and it was painful watching other people happy. He felt like a specter looking into the world of the living and yet never really able to touch anyone. So, he would wake up early in the morning, like today, and sit there staring at the wall. Trying to think, but only finding that everything he thought about was fairly limited. Whenever he started a thought, he couldn't finish it, he just couldn't find where it went on.  
  
Ryan finally got up from his bed and walked over to the closet, where he had about ten sets of the 3 different suits he alternated every time he had to go out. As Ryan put on the itchy and tight suit, he mentally disapproved of the clothing.   
  
'I hate this damn suit, why do I have to wear it every time. I feel like my arms can barely move and the pants constrain my walking too. Flexible Armor would be much more comfortable…"  
  
Ryan froze, and then he muttered to himself. "Flexible armor? Where did that come from?"   
  
He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated when this happened, random thoughts just appeared without an explanation. Every time his mind tried to probe back into the past he'd hit a mental block and he could never push, because every time he did, he got a sort of… painful jolt.   
  
Ryan thumped his head against the wall of his walk-in closet and whimpered softy. The clock in his room gave long and annoying 'tick-tocks' that echoed loudly in the large and empty apartment. Ryan, who suddenly realized that he was slightly hyperventilating, squeezed this eyes shut and pushed maddening thoughts away.   
  
With his forehead still against the wall, Ryan asked the emptiness, "Why?"  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma looked annoyed at Ryan's approaching figure. "What took you so long?"  
  
Ryan looked down at the ground and bit his lip, he couldn't tell her that he was having a mental breakdown earlier… "I didn't hear my clock ring today."  
  
Bulma lifted an eyebrow, somewhat doubting the excuse that Ryan gave. But she waved it off, it didn't' really matter all that much.   
  
Goku, who was always late, came rushing into Bulma's apartment seconds after Bulma's strange conversation with Ryan. Goku stuttered unintelligibly and rambled for a few minutes until Bulma just held her hand out and shook her head. "It's okay."   
  
Finally the three of them got into the elevator silently. Ryan looked at his reflections intensely in the mirror like surface of the elevator walls. Somewhat lost in thought and bitter at the same time, silently resenting that he was trapped into this strange and confusing life of games. It was all Bulma's games…   
  
Bulma noticed Ryan's slightly perturbed look, she noted that she would have to talk to Dr. Gero about him. Ryan was becoming a little too 'off'. Without looking at Ryan, Bulma voiced her annoyance at his behavior. "Is something the matter Ryan?"  
  
Ryan jumped and looked around like a child guilty of sticking his hand in the cookie jar. Then he calmed down and quietly only replied, "No."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, never turning to Ryan. "Really? If you have a problem, please tell me."  
  
Ryan winced at the subtle venom in Bulma's tone. Ryan also mentally relaxed, thank God that Bulma only asked him to tell her and not commanded him to tell her.   
  
Ryan nodded while staring at the floor, "I understand."  
  
~~~  
Within the months to come, Ryan's uneasiness became more and more apparent. Bulma didn't like this change in Ryan's behavior and tried to control him even more. For Ryan, every day was like being a servant to Bulma, he wasn't treated like a person anymore. The polite leniency of asking disappeared, replaced by Bulma's instinct to tighten the reigns. And in response Ryan disobeyed Bulma whenever he could, it was his own way of regaining control.   
  
For example, whenever Bulma told Ryan to "bring those files", Ryan would purposely bring the wrong files. Then when Bulma told Ryan to "Stand guard in front of the door.", Ryan would go stand in front of a closet door. Ryan's increased disobedience infuriated Bulma, in the end she was at the end of her line and she began to restrain on the things he was allowed to do and tortured him with not allowing him to do anything he wanted to do. Finally, Ryan's frustration blew up and got out of control.  
  
~~~  
Ryan, I want you accompany me to the private meeting I'm having with the Petersons. Ryan sighed, "Can I at least bring something to do? I don't like sitting out there for six hours."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "No. It'll distract you and you won't be as alert as I'd like you to be. Besides, I'm brining Goku along too. You can talk to him."  
  
Ryan mentally growled, "I don't want to talk to that idiot."  
  
Bulma tapped her fingers on the desk she was sitting at. "Are you questioning my choice?"  
  
Ryan remained silent.   
  
Bulma slammed her hand down. "Answer me!"  
  
Automatically a response came, "Yes."  
  
"You were programmed to not question my orders. If you ever do that again, I'll send you to Dr. Gero, understand?"  
  
Ryan gulped, remembering his last 'visit' to Dr. Gero. "Yes ma'am."  
  
~~~  
(later that afternoon, before Bulma's meeting)  
  
Bulma pointed at the spot in front of the door to the house, "I want the Ryan to stand out here. Goku, you're going to come in with me."  
  
Ryan cried out, "What?! I thought you said he would accompany me."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to him."  
  
"Better than doing nothing."  
  
Bulma smirked. "It's your punishment for questioning me earlier."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
Bulma ushered Goku into the house. "Who said anything about fair. This is kinder punishment than what I was planning. Now shut up and stay out here like the good DOG you are."  
  
Ryan fumed. "I am not a pet for you to order me around."  
  
Bulma laughed darkly, "You're defiance as earn you no meals for the next two days. Think before you speak next time dolt."  
  
Ryan snapped, he rushed at Bulma and grabbed hold of the lapels of her suit. Bulma stared him down and didn't even flinch. In a dangerous and monotonous voice, she ordered, "Put me down Ryan."  
  
Ryan dropped her, panting heavily. Bulma stood back up and straightened her suit. "Now, I want you to fly over to Dr. Gero's lab. He'll give you your 'treatment'."  
  
"No!" Ryan shouted as he grabbed his head. Then he began to lash out at any object near him, in his rage. He destroyed a part of the Peterson's garden and two cars. Ryan started to get dizzy from not following the order. With the last of his energy, Ryan rushed at Bulma, pinned her to the wall and began to coke her. Goku then realized that he should intervene. Luckily Ryan was weak from the order and Goku easily overpowered him.   
  
Bulma gasped for air as Ryan finally let go of her throat. After a few seconds, Bulma regained her bearings and called the Petersons. She canceled the meeting for the moment. Then she told Goku to take Ryan's unconscious body to Dr. Gero.  
~~~  
(that evening)  
  
Goku dumped the unconscious Ryan onto one of the stainless steel tables and then he left the lab as he was ordered to.   
  
Bulma walked over to the stunned Dr. Gero. "He's become too wild. Didn't you say you totally erased his memories?!"  
  
Dr. Gero 'hmmm…ed' and walked in a circle around Ryan. "I did erase his memory, but not his instinct. I'm guessing that Sayjins are naturally bellergent and defiant."  
  
"What about Goku?"  
  
"Goku is different, I examined him. Goku's only so docile due to some brain damage he received when he was younger."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "So now what do we do with him?"  
  
"I'll re-erase his memories. I can't inhibit his instincts, too risky. It might result in more negative side effects. What I suggest is that you give Ryan a more submissive job. Sayjins like to eat, why don't you make him a cook?"  
  
Bulma nodded, thinking. "Yes I might do, I just fired my last cook."  
  
"Just teach him the basics to cooking, he'll learn fast."  
  
"What about the control mechanism."  
  
"I think I would be wiser to take it out."  
  
"Is that safe?"  
  
"I'll just install a shut down mechanism in his brain. If he gets out of control again, say a password, the shut down system will immediately commence and he'll be unconscious."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Do it." 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimers: DBZ characters are not mine.  
  
"G.I.R. demands that you R&R!!!!!!!!!!!" (heh...reading too much stuff from Slave Labor Comics.- Fav. line: "Silly Shmee, we can't set the class on fire... (yet)")  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
lil' warning: the story is kind of jumpy between the different stories going on at the same time... and yes I did that on purpose.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Bulma swiftly got into her limo and cursed the fact that the meeting had extended 3 hours longer than planned. It was much too long for her to stand. The clients refused to settle, and it would have been a bad plan for her to leave. So she stayed in the room and waited for her clients to talk it over.   
  
  
  
Bulma began to bite down on the glass cup she was holding, then she tried to dump more powerful alcohol. But is wasn't enough. It didn't have the same effect. She needed to get back to her penthouse fast before she went insane.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Ryan and Robert got along very well after Bulma had erased Ryan's memory once again. Ryan was quieter now and calmer, which allowed more of his intellectual side come though.   
  
  
  
Ryan hummed to the jazz music that Robert had put on as they both sat in the living room reading the newspaper. Occasionally they would talk about what they had read, especially the politics, and they would also discuss random things about Bulma. Both of their jobs were fairly carefree when Bulma wasn't around.   
  
  
  
Robert laughed softly as he read the comics. Ryan threw a glance over to Robert. "What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"Adam at Home. I feel like that sometimes, I like I can't get my brain to work until late in the evening and I'm just staring at the wall the whole day."  
  
  
  
Ryan chuckled softly, "Only you can manage to be semi conscious for an entire day."  
  
  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
  
  
Ryan threw Robert and innocent look. "Oh nothing."  
  
  
  
Robert took an M&M from the small bowl on the coffee table and threw it at Ryan. "Jerk."  
  
  
Ryan laughed harder now. Suddenly they both sat up as they was Bulma slam the front door and run up to her room.   
  
  
  
Then both Ryan and Robert watched Bulma's retreating figure, stupefied. Ryan blinked a few times. "What was that about?"  
  
  
  
Robert shrugged.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Gohan muttered curses at the teacher that just was too stupid to realize that he was way ahead of the class. He had already gotten in trouble 15 times for not answering the teacher's question, questioning her and proving that what she taught was wrong. It was amazing that they still kept him in this class. But later today, he would show them all with his winter break science project.  
  
  
  
Yes, he needed to be better than everyone. That way Bulma would like him. And if she would allow, he could become like her son.   
  
  
  
Gohan tried to block out the sad memories. He really missed his mom.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero tinkered around his lab, glad that Bulma had left him alone for the day to attend her important meeting. Now, he could work on his inter-dimensional transporter without her hovering over him. He assumed that he had enough Sayjinite? Yes, Sayjinite sounded alright. And it was easy to categorize. Sayjinite kills Sayjins, heh...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs slowly wandered around the asylum he was put in. On days like this he was very sad. Sad that he was still slightly sane and could still feel betrayed. After all that he had done for Bulma, she had thrown him in here. But no, he couldn't do anything about it. The next meal they were going to feed him would be full of some sort of new drug that Bulma had designed. Then he would forget, lost in the hazy fantasy world that Bulma had created for him.   
  
  
  
Forever alone and locked up.  
  
  
  
Perhaps he should kill himself one of these days.   
  
  
  
I would be nice to see his wife once more.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Gohan set up the stand for the rocket he was going to launch. No one's science project was as fancy or well thought out as his. The entire class's science projects ranged from shiny, glittery, quartzes to making a stupid volcano fizzle from adding vinegar, red dye and baking soda. It was ridiculously childish. But now, he would show them all. He was the outcast when he came to the class. The strange little kid who looked like a monkey. Now they would awe in his creation and revere him  
  
  
  
Gohan told the class to gather around as he launched the rocket ship.   
  
  
  
Nothing could go wrong.   
  
  
  
But Gods weren't in favor of him. The rocket ship blew up before it even got off the ground. In fact, to make it worse: They were all too close to the rocket ship when it exploded. He had knocked out one of his classmates and injured five others from the debris. Whoever wasn't hurt were also crying.   
  
  
  
But no one felt as sad or as much pain as Gohan did at the moment  
  
  
  
He had failed.   
  
  
  
~~~   
  
  
  
Bulma scrambled for the steel ornate box after she locked the door to her room. With shaky hands she pulled out a syringe full of violet colored liquid. Her addiction got worse as her body became more resistant to the drug. She had developed the drug herself. It was a miracle drug for her. It helped her remain sane after she had killed her fiancé, her mother and many others.  
  
  
  
Bulma tried to keep her arm still as she shook like a heroine addict. Finally, she lay her arm against her nightstand and swiftly injected the liquid. She sighed happily as the drug ran its course through her body. The coldness and hollowness returned to her steel blue, penetrating eyes.   
  
  
  
Then Bulma looked in the mirror and smirked darkly. Now there was a Brief heir to be proud of. Nothing could get to her, not even her past. The drug numbed her emotions and blocked the pains of her past. No, never again would she be so weak. She had to make sure she carried more syringes next time for her longer meetings.   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Robert and Ryan hesitantly approached Bulma's bedroom door. They became worried after they had heard almost no sound coming in from the other room. As Robert raised his hand to knock. Bulma opened the door and curtly asked. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
  
  
Robert pulled his hand down and backed away a little as Bulma purposely invaded his personal space. "I didn't hear anything from the room and we got worried."  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm here aren't I? I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Before Robert could answer they heard two phones ring.   
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Goku picked up the phone, slightly confused as to who would call him. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi. I'm Prinipal Renolds and you need to come to the school to pick up you son. There's been an incident. Your son's little science project had injured some of his classmates."  
  
  
  
Goku hesitated. No knowing what to do. "Okay...Um... I'll be right over."  
  
  
  
Then Goku trotted down to the parking garage and drove to Gohan's school to pick him up.   
  
  
  
Gohan sat there in the large chair with his head down. Goku's heart sank to his stomach as he looked at his son, who looked like a kicked puppy. Goku held out his hand to Gohan. "Come on buddy. Let's go home."  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride home was in silence. Goku didn't know how to tell his son that he wasn't mad or disappointed. Gohan didn't want to ask how much his dad must have hated him now.   
  
  
  
They finally reached home. Gohan silently exited the car. And in that moment, it seemed like Goku had finally realized something profound.   
  
  
  
Goku held his son's hand and quietly said. "I miss her too Gohan. And no matter what, we still love you."  
  
  
  
And it that moment, without knowing, Goku had saved his son starting down that dark path.   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Robert picked up the phone that was ringing in Bulma's penthouse. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
Robert continued to nod as his expression turned darker and darker. Finally he hung up.  
  
  
  
Bulma now stood in front of Robert, arms akimbo. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Your father, he commit suicide. Jumped from the 4th story."  
  
  
  
Then, Robert sadly whispered. "I'm sorry he died."  
  
  
  
Bulma's face was frighteningly neutral. "Is that all?"  
  
  
  
Robert blinked. "Aren't you...?"  
  
  
  
Bulma waved her hand. "Go organize the funeral. I need to prepare to meet the press."  
  
  
Quietly, Bulma slipped into her room once more and gave herself a second helping of the violet liquid.   
  
  
In her mind she told herself she would have killed him off eventually. But in her heart, she cried silently for the last member of her family. Now she was the one that was alone.   
  
Alone from now until hell.   
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Note: okay, this is the last installment for the current timeline. The story is going to jump to some point in the future... haven't decided when... To all the Bulma/Goku fans, I'm sorry, it's not a B/G fic. And to all the Vegeta fans. Yes! You can count on him arriving in the future. I'll try to keep the age rating for reading down... but at one point, the story gets pretty twisted. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
(7 years later)  
  
Bulma laughed plastically as she popped open the champagne to celebrate her victory. She had just become the President of Earth. Her fellow supporters and Vice President talked animatedly amongst each other as they gesticulated their ambitious plans for a New Order for Earth.   
  
On the side, Goku nodded and smiled quietly like he was supposed to. No one could see that underneath he was immensely jaded and worried at the same time. Gohan was with him earlier, but he had run off with the Vice President's son to play. Or perhaps commit some sort of atrocious antics, which would result in Bulma screaming at him for the next week.   
  
Gohan was 15 years old now, going to Setton Hall Prepatory. The school was stoic and harsh, but it also had a dark underlying society that Gohan apparently was involved in. Goku had found some strange rings with Greek symbols on them in Gohan's desk and Gohan was constantly out until the ungodly hours of the morning with his 'buddies'. But they were smart, too smart, and there was never any evidence that they committed the dreadful acts that they were rumored to have done.   
  
Bulma's only rule with Gohan was: I don't care what the hell you do, as long as it doesn't mar my image. Which more or less encouraged Gohan to be disobedient as long as he wasn't caught.   
  
Goku quietly growled to himself. Bulma knew exactly what she was doing when she set down her guidelines with Gohan. It was more of a game of tug-a-war with him over Gohan. Then Goku gave a relieved sigh, even though Gohan constantly disobeyed him, Goku knew that Gohan's loyalties lied with him. And it was evident the few times Goku and Bulma was involved in a strenuous quarrel.   
  
Goku and Gohan had changed a lot over the years, starting from when they started to live with Bulma. Everything they saw was tainted now, they could never look at another person without suspecting an ulterior motive for being near them. They knew all the dirty tricks that politician used to get to the top, especially because Bulma had used almost all of the worst ones in the book; not to mention, outdid some of them too while she was at it. It sickened both of them, seeing how much the public adored and trusted Bulma when they knew of her sinister nature.  
  
Even Robert was wearing thin from Bulma's maliciousness. He always told Ryan that he could almost pinpoint the moment Bulma totally gave up on being good and decided to sell her soul. It was that moment he told her that her father had died. Sure, many people said that it was when Bulma's fiancé died, but Robert knew better; he understood her.   
  
The partygoers and well wishers eventually trickled out of the building as dawn approached. Eventually leaving only Bulma, Robert and Goku in the room. Bulma let out a 'whew' sound and then chuckled softly as she leaned against the wall. Robert started to pick up some of the cups, but she stopped him and told him that she had hired people to come in to clean up. Nevertheless, Robert still tried to clean up.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. She slinked into the back room to retrieve her purse. She was still composed as ever, even after a night of celebration. As she started out the door, she signaled for Goku and Robert to follow and the three left the building quietly.   
~~~  
  
Bulma tossed her bag onto the nearby glass coffee table, but not before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Robert shook his head and sighed as he took her purse and stored it away with her other purses, car keys and jackets.   
  
"You shouldn't be smoking you know." Robert advised her as he walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. He knew that Bulma wouldn't sleep anyways, no point in having her pass out anytime soon.   
  
Bulma snorted as she pulled out her silver Zippo and carefully lit the cigarette. She inhaled deeply and breathed out, letting the smoke waft in front of her.   
  
"It's bad P.R." Robert continued as he returned with two mugs.   
  
Bulma sighed as she stood up. "Fine then."  
  
She walked over to Robert, invading his personal space. Their faces were dangerously close and she leaned in further. Robert's eyes widened as he stopped breathing. And suddenly Bulma took her cup of coffee while dropping her cigarette into Robert's cup. Robert stumbled back a little as Bulma laughed darkly at him. She shook her head.   
  
"You should know better Robert." Bulma said before sipping her coffee, hiding her teasing smile.  
  
Robert stared unhappily down at his mug of coffee. "I don't know why I let you abuse me like this."  
  
Bulma shrugged as she headed towards her study, "Perhaps you're a masochist."  
  
Robert silently stared where Bulma was standing a second before and nodded before he returned to the kitchen. "Probably…"  
~~~  
  
Gohan woke up groggily and he detangled himself from several limbs. Good thing his leather pants were still on him. He hated and loved waking up like this. He hated waking up in some strange place and realizing that he could barely remember the night before because of all the drugs running rampantly through his system. But he loved waking up like this because waking up at home was a million times worse. Every morning he'd wake up to the sight of thin, wasting away and depressed father that did nothing but stare at the wall or run around like a dog. In a way he felt guilty, for what, he wasn't sure. His dad was so… helpless and perhaps even bordered on pathetic. He knew he shouldn't think of things like that about his father, seeing how much he sacrificed for Gohan to grow up decently. But almost a million times a day, Gohan would always wonder how his life would have been like if his father hadn't sold out to Lucifer; well, in this case Bulma Briefs.   
  
One of the girls sat at the bar in a robe and she handed him a cup of coffee as he approached her. She appreciatively looked at Gohan's half-naked state, then her eyes settled on the silver serpent knife pendant that fell between his biceps. Gohan took a sip and winced slightly at the feeling that hit him. The coffee was laced with treated absinthe. The poison slightly jolted him from the fog. The girl laughed at Gohan's reaction.   
  
"Bet you didn't expect that huh?"  
  
Gohan regained his bearing and returned with a creepy smile.   
  
"Heh, I should have though. After all, Mark always gives us coffee laced with acid ever time we wake up at his place. I guess we just got used to it."  
  
Gohan's vision blurred slightly and he groaned as he laid his head down on the cool marble bar table. Then he closed his eyes and started to laugh as he held up the spiked coffee.   
  
"Good stuff. "   
  
~~~   
  
Dr. Gero frowned as he tinkered at one of his side projects in his newly enlarged lab. He had saved a bunch of random devices from Radit… no, Ryan's ship. He had put them aside to tinker with later. While working on a new type of ray gun that Bulma had ordered, his eyes happened to fall upon the little whitish contraption with a green screen. After such a long time of sitting there, Gero was extremely surprised when it suddenly turned on when he touched it. The batteries should have run out a long time ago.   
  
After that, Dr. Gero couldn't stop working on the tinker toy. Luckily Bulma was too busy with her campaign lately to check on him, she would have been furious if she found out that he was getting sidetracked. Gero was currently trying to decipher the little symbols that were showing up on the screen. He solved how their numbering system worked just an hour ago. Their language system was going to be much more difficult.   
  
Dr. Gero's moustache bristled a little as he scrounged up his face at the incoherent words he had just translated.  
  
'Okay, I guess they also have a different grammar system too. Or perhaps a different way of expression…. Oh wait a minute… this looks awfully like German.'  
  
Dr. Gero put the device back down on the desk, unknowingly pressing a signaling button. Then Gero pushed off of the central desk and his wheelie chair slid over to the large plasma screen monitor. He cracked his knuckles and started to look for documents that might help him with the translation.   
~~~  
  
Goku's head whipped around as heard the front door click open and saw Gohan walk in. Goku scowled at Gohan's appearance.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Goku demanded in a tired tone.  
  
Gohan closed the door behind and glided over to his room, "Out."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Just hanging out." Gohan said with a shrug and he disappeared into his room for a few seconds to get a new shirt, he had lost his other one somehow last night. He came back out with a cotton shirt with the sleeves torn off and he was holding his black leather jacket in his hand.  
  
Goku stalked towards Gohan. "Are you going out again?!"  
  
Gohan dropped his jacket onto the couch as he proceeded to the kitchen for some water. "Not quite. I'm not planning to meet Mark and the others until an hour later."  
  
"You have school tomorrow."   
  
Gohan chugged the water and placed the cup into the sink, "Chill dad. It's five by five. My homework is done and I won't be back too late."  
  
"You're definition of early is 11 pm. I want you back at 7." Goku acridly bit back.   
  
Gohan shrugged. "Only if you're lucky dad."  
  
Then Gohan sauntered over to the couch and put his black military boots onto the wooden coffee table. But not before pulling out the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. Gohan lit up, against Goku's wishes.   
  
"You're too young to be smoking that crap." Goku's voice started to rise. "Where the hell did you get that stuff? Did Bulma give it to you?!"  
  
Gohan sniffed smugly and rubbed his nose as the cigarette dangled from his lips, "Nah, I filched it off of her."  
  
"Gohan, you know I don't condone…"  
  
Gohan stood up and cut him off, "Save your platitudes for some other poor sap okay pops?"  
  
Goku stepped in closer and snatched the cigarette from Gohan's lips and crushed it underneath his foot.   
  
"What would your mother say?" Goku asked Gohan intensely.   
  
In that moment Gohan snapped, "Don't you f*cking talk about her Hypocrite! What would she say if she knew your were working for the devil who is your boss?"  
  
"She'd understand, we owe Bulma money." Goku insisted, but inside his confidence was shaking.  
  
"Bull! We paid off our debt four years ago!"  
  
"We need the money!"  
  
"Then get another job!"  
  
"It's not that easy!"  
  
"That's right! Because you're a coward and you're just like all of Bulma's whores! If she says jump you ask how hig- "  
  
Goku's hand slapped across Gohan's face with a sickening crack; which efficiently shut his son up. Gohan looked up at his father with a deadly glare, his voice was soft and as cold as steel. "That's right dad. Hit me, that's all you've ever learned to do. What WOULD mom say?"  
  
Gohan's hand reached back, he snatched his leather jacket and forcefully brushed past his father. Without looking back, Gohan open the front door and exited with a slam.   
  
Goku cringed his face in frustration and sorrow, his hand shot out and punched the wall closest to him as he cussed quietly.   
~~~  
  
The workers around the terminal looked at the readings that were being sent to their ship. The green skinned, frog looking creature called out, "Nappa! Raditz's signal is showing up on the panels!"  
  
Nappa rushed into the room, "How?"  
  
"Raditz's sig…"  
  
"I know what's going on, I'm asking how." Nappa restated harshly.   
  
"I don't know how?!" The creature squeaked.   
  
Nappa frowned, he was considering killing this insolent worker, but then Frieza wouldn't be too happy about it. "Just trace the damn signal. I'll go inform Prince Vegeta."  
  
"O-o-okay." The creature stuttered as he hastily returned to the computer and started the pinpoint the signal's origin.   
~~~  
  
Gohan, Marcus and their friends entered the grungy bar on the outskirts of New York City. One of their female companions made a face and drawled out sarcastically, "Nice Place."  
  
Marcus rolled his eyes as he elbowed Gohan. "Make sure we leave her behind when we go home okay?"  
  
Gohan smirked nastily, "Sure. We do need extra room on the car. Although, I was actually thinking about tossing her out of the convertible while we were driving here at 90 mph."  
  
Marcus laughed as he punched Gohan in the arm, "You are sick man!"  
  
Gohan gesticulated as he described the picture. "She'll probably hit the pavement face first because of her oversized boobs. Imagine her face all bloody and embedded with little pieces of rocks and shards of glass from left over beer bottles..."  
  
Tona, another female friend, rolled her eyes as she eavesdropped in on the gory conversation, "Such nice imagery. You should be a poet Gohan."  
  
Gohan fingered the ends of his leather jacket as he strut over to the bar, "Why thank you Tona. I'm flattered. I'll be sure to send you all of my writings."  
  
Tona grimaced as she remembered that Gohan's first essay on Romeo and Juliet was quite sexually graphic. "No thanks. Besides, you wouldn't like my editing."  
  
Gohan flashed his fake ID card and got the group a beer each. He then flashed a flirtatious smile at Tona, he always liked her, she was great a snarking. He eased over as he handed her, her drink. Then he plopped himself next to her and pulled her onto his lap.   
  
Tona 'ahemed' at Gohan, but he ignored her and pretended that he didn't see her discomfort. As the night grew on eventually the seedier crowd started to come into the bar. And one of them made the mistake of taking a fancy to Tona.   
  
The giant brute of a man walked over and started to heavily flirt with her. "Hey there pretty. Why don't you come sit on my lap instead of the little Boy's. I bet I can satisfy you much better…"   
  
Tona raised an eyebrow, ready to throw out a remark to make the man look like an idiot, but Gohan beat her to it. "My GIRLFRIEND here doesn't like to sit on Pillsbury dough boys."  
  
Tona gave Gohan a weird look, "Girlfriend?"  
  
The brute smiled, "So you are free. What, can't take 'no' for an answer little boy?"  
  
Tona looked back that the brute wide-eyed, obviously she preferred Gohan over this guy. "No… I didn't mean…"  
  
The brute ignored her, he was clearly still here to provoke Gohan instead of hitting on Tona now. "I could snap your puny little neck in half…"  
  
"We'll take this outside." Gohan cut in.   
  
Gohan gently eased Tona to the side and got up, he tilted his head, motioning for Marcus to follow him. Tona grabbed onto Gohan's arm and mouthed 'No, please no'. Gohan smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.   
  
"Damn, always wanted to do that." Gohan whispered.   
  
Then he got up, but before he left he took his cup of beer with him. And Marcus followed suit.   
  
Outside, the brute and one of his friends was waiting on the side of the building, arms crossed. The laughed as they saw Gohan and Marcus walk out with their drinks. "You idiots don't know what the hell you're getting into. And why one earth did you bring your stupid beverages?"  
  
"To do this." Gohan said as he splashed the drink at the brute's face, soaking his hair, face and shirt. Marcus did the same thing to the brute's friend a second after Gohan.   
  
"You little bastard!" The guys screamed as they lunged blindly at the two teenagers. Gohan then moved to the side and took Marcus with him. Gohan reached into Marcu's jacket.   
  
"What are you doing man?" Marcus asked.  
Gohan grinned evilly as he pulled out three matches from Marcus's jacket. He ran the three matches against the side of the building, causing all three the light up. Then he walked over the flailing thugs and tossed the matches at them. They instantly lit up like Christmas trees.   
  
Gohan laughed sadistically as Marcus stood there with his mouth open. "What the fu… Dude! You're going to get us arrested!"  
  
At the moment, Gohan and Marcus's friend walked out of the bar. Gohan ran over and tugged on Tona's arm. "Let's go, I've got a really cool place to show you guys."  
  
Tona looked at the flaming men. "What the? Is that…?"  
  
Gohan looked at Tona neutrally, "It's nothing. Lets get out of here."  
  
"But…"  
  
Gohan gripped Tona's arm tighter, "Let's go before the cops come."  
  
"Won't they be able to identify you!" Tona screamed at Gohan.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Not with their eyes burned out. Now lets go!"  
  
Tona sighed as she shook her head and let Gohan drag her to the convertible they came in.   
  
When they finally drove at least 3 miles away, Marcus tugged lightly at Gohan's sleeve and stated seriously, "You know you're out of control."  
  
Gohan, continued to look out on the road as he steadily guided the steering wheel, "You're either on the bus or off the bus."  
  
"Don't you start quoting f*cking Ken Kesey on me! Those two guys could be dead!"  
  
"Not with all the noise they were making. And if they were, do you see me shedding any tears?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? I feel like I don't even know you!" Marcus pleaded at his friend.   
  
Gohan gave him a dark and distant look out of frozen charcoal eyes, "You don't."  
  
Marcus gaped and then he looked away as he leaned against the car door on his left side, watching the blood-red maple leaves pass them.   
  
Cont. 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
by bitmaxmouse  
  
note: sorry for not warning about the slight dash of yaoi! It was a wierd idea that just kind of came onto me.. erm... heh..   
  
  
~~~  
  
Marcus groaned softly as his eye fluttered open, the sun was beginning rising in the distance. When he finally regained his bearings, he realized that they were no longer on the road and Gohan was no longer in the driver's seat. Marcus instantly sat up and turned around. Good, his other friends were still in the back seat, all asleep. Then a moving figure in the distance caught his eye.   
  
Marcus slowly opened the car door and foot touched the dusty dirt ground. He glided quietly over to the silouette in the distance. As he got closer, he realized that it was Gohan, poking at a pile of ash and darkened charcoal. Gohan probably had a fire going a while ago. His pale lips were wrapped around a long cigarette which he probably only lit up a few moments ago.   
  
"What are you doin' out here?" Marcus asked softly, it didn't seem appropriate to talk normally at the moment.   
  
Gohan looked up at Marcus with dark, slightly red eyed, which were irritated by the smoke coming from the fire. Then he looked down again and his threw his stick into the pile. He quietly walked over to a large rock nearby and sat down. Marcus studied his weary figure, Gohan suddenly seemed at least ten years older than he should have been. Marcus had seen these flashes of tiredness from Gohan when he put his defenses down for a few seconds, but Marcus always brushed them off. They always living in the heat of the moment and the subtle underlying pain that each of them had, was never revealed.   
  
Gohan tilted his head at the empty place on the rock next to him, indicating for Marcus to sit down next to him. Marcus nodded and accepted the invitation gratefully. He had a feeling that Gohan was finally going to tell him what was troubling him.   
  
"It's all her fault." Gohan started. He paused for a moment to take another puff. "She came out of nowhere about 8 years ago and helped save my dad. That same year my mother died and then we got moved to New York."  
  
"Bulma…" Marcus murmured as he realized who 'she' was.  
  
Gohan nodded. "You know, I was supposed to be her heir. I was supposed to take over Capsule Corp. Another pompous, rich, sick brat like she was. I hate her… the entire time I grew up with her she made me feel so low…so inferior. She was great a making you feel guilty with her calculating insinuations. God, she's good at mind games. I almost fell for it too, but I guess it was that one time she insulted my dead mom when I wasn't able to pass one of her 'test'. I can't prove that she killed my mom, but I know it. I can feel it under my skin. She wants to gets under there and twists me into this thing that I can't stand."  
  
"I thought Bulma was ni…"  
  
Gohan growled viciously at Marcus as he cut him off, "Don't finish that sentence because it's bullshit."   
  
Marcus gaped, surprised at his friend's outburst and then he nodded uneasily and quietly backed down.   
  
Then Marcus started to dig the toe of his boots into the dirt. "Why don't you just leave?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "My dad."  
  
"What doesn't he leave?"  
  
"Because he's scared of her. He's damned if he stays with her and he's damned if he tries to quit. She practically owns the world. If my dad was to quit, you can say goodbye to ever working or living in the civilized world." Gohan spat venomously.  
  
Marcus shook his head, not understanding. "He has every right to quit…It's against the law for her to hold him against his will."  
  
Gohan looked at Marcus with dead serious eyes, "Bulma is above the law, she always has been and she always will be. And now that she has even more power because she's president. She can change and bend the laws in anyway she wants. If you get on her bad side. You won't survive for very long. You know those GPS satellites surrounding the earth?"  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
"Capsulte Corp. used to own half of them and the government used to own the other half. Now Bulma has full control of both."  
  
"Oh my god." Marcus whispered as it dawned upon him that Bulma would be able to trace anyone on earth.   
  
The sun was completely over the horizon now. And the sky's colorful pastel oranges, reds and purples faded from the sky.   
  
Gohan threw down the small stub of a cigarette that was left and crushed it beneath his black army boots. "She's going to f*cking kill me when I get home."  
  
Marcus looked around at the vast fields that surrounded them. "Where are we anyways?"  
  
"Some farm in Maryland." Gohan muttered.   
  
Macus gaped as his eyes bulged out, "What the hell?! We're going to be late for school!"  
  
Gohan shrugged, "Oh well, it's not like it matters. It'll take us about 5 hours to get back home."   
  
Marcus sighed as he looked down and he contemplated the situation. Then he raised his head with a smile. "I don't think I want to go home just yet. Let's make a small detour."  
  
Gohan's face fell and then he started to laugh as he ran over and put his arm around his best friend. "Thanks man, for understanding."  
  
Marcus grinned as he looked over to Gohan, "All we've got is each other right?"  
  
~~~  
  
"He isn't back yet?" Bulma asked quietly, but indifferently at the same time.  
  
Goku looked up from his place on the ground, next to the wall. He sniffled quietly, "How did you?"  
  
"You two weren't exactly quiet." Bulma stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"But you said our house was soundproof." Goku said as he studied Bulma.  
  
Bulma smirked. "I know everything that goes on in 'my' house."  
  
Goku frowned; disturbed that Bulma was always watching him all this time.  
  
"You're digressing." Bulma stated, "Where's Gohan?"  
  
Goku shook his head helplessly, "I don't know."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I thought so."  
  
Goku's eyes shot up, "What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Don't get mad Goku. I was just confirming a suspicion."  
  
"I'm not getting mad! What the hell is that suppos… Augh!!!!" Goku's words were cut off by his cry of pain as Bulma pulled out her Sayjinite and shocked Goku with a taser at the same time.   
  
"Don't ever raise your voice against me." Bulma said calmly.  
  
Goku shivered as he back into the corner and nodded fearfully. "Yes ma'am."   
  
~~~  
"Why is our ship's route being redirected?" Frieza asked one of his alien servants.   
  
"W-w-we f-found one of your-r-r sol-l-ldiers's ss-ss-ignals coming from e-earth." The servant stuttered, afraid that Frieze might be mad at the change in plans.   
  
Frieza narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Who ordered this?"  
  
"V-v-v-ve.."  
  
"Hurry up!" Frieza snapped, sick of the insolent fool's stuttering.   
  
"Vegeta!" the alien squeaked.  
  
Frieza nodded and murmured. "I'm going to have to visit our little monkey prince."  
  
~~~  
  
Dr. Gero was dashing around his lab when he realized that a the scouter was sending a homing beacon.   
  
Bulma frowned as she entered the lab and found Gero crashing into random items and tearing apart boxes.   
  
"Is something the matter?" Bulma asked curiously as she took in the state of the messy lab.  
  
Dr. Gero turned around wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to! T-they're coming!"  
  
"Who is they?" Bulma asked coolly.  
  
"T-th-the Sayjins!" Dr. Gero squeaked.   
  
Bulma swiftly strode over to Dr. Gero, "Now, why would the Sayjins want to come?… unless…"   
  
Bulma looked around the room and her eyes fell on the flashing scouter on the lab table. "Your work?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I-I-I…" Dr. Gero's voice was caught in his throat.  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful. "Actually, this might be a good thing."  
  
Dr. Gero's eyes grew wide. "What? What do you?"  
  
Bulma smiled sinisterly at Dr. Gero, "I was always anticipating that the Sayjins would eventually visit us. How much Sayjinite do you think you can create by the time they reach here?"  
  
"A considerable chunk that could kill a Sayjin…" Gero stated slowly.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, "Good."  
  
"Wait, but what if they…" Gero started.  
  
"They what?"  
  
"What if they aren't the only aliens to visit us? I looked at the scouter and I found a database that was linked to other scouters. As far as I can tell, there are thousands of different species…"  
  
Bulma pondered for a second and walked around the vast lab. "Do you remember, years ago, I had to make that inter-dimensional transporter ray gun?"  
  
"The one you use to get rid of toxic waste?" Dr. Gero inquired.  
  
Bulma nodded. Then Bulma's idea dawned upon Gero. "I see… Would you mind if I placed it on top of the Empire state building?"  
  
Bulma glanced back at Dr. Gero. "I'll evacuate the building when you plan on using it. Try not to make it too conspicuous. Oh, and make sure you place their ship next to a nice big black hole."  
  
Dr. Gero chuckled, "I couldn't have said it better myself. I'll get working on it."  
  
~~~  
  
Marcus shivered a little and pulled on his bomber jacket as they approached some dark cloud. "It looks like it's gonna rain man."  
  
Gohan nodded, "You know there's this really nice café/ bookstore upstate New Jersey. How 'bout we just spend the rest of the day just sitting there, drinking coffee, watching the rain and reading comic books."  
  
Tona came up behind Gohan and kiss him on the cheek, "I like how you think."  
  
Gohan turned his head slightly, "How about a kiss on the lips babe?"  
  
Tona laughed as she shoved Gohan's head. "I was going to until you called me 'babe'."  
  
Gohan reached his hand up, "Hey, no touching the driver while he's on the highway."  
  
Marcus smirked, "You didn't seem to mind when she was kissing you."  
  
Gohan smirked, "You're just jealous."  
  
Marcus grinned even wider, "Yeah, I'm jealous…"  
  
Gohan interrupted, "Yah see!"  
  
"…Of Tona."  
  
With that, Gohan immediately shut up.   
  
~~~  
  
"Vegeta…" Freeza said as he floated into the training hall on the spaceship.  
  
Vegeta stopped mid-kick and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Freeza frowned a little, it always bugged him that Vegeta never called him Master Freeza like all of the other minions on board. Vegeta was a minion after all, just a more arrogant minion that hadn't understood his place yet. "I would like ask why you ordered the bridge to head towards Earth."  
  
"One of our warriors is down there." Vegeta said like Freeza was supposed to care.  
  
"Well, we can always pick him up another time…" Freeza stated, "I don't see the point in going several lightyears just to pick up one warrior."  
  
"He's the last three Sayjins who exist."   
  
Freeza nodded, although inside he was beginning to wish that this warrior on earth was the only Sayjin left in the entire Universe.   
  
"It's not very convenient…" Freeza started.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I also did some research, according to the reading emitted from Raditz's scouter: Earth is a civilized planet with an abundant amount of resources. We can wipe it out and sell it off and probably for a very high price because it's a category B planet."  
  
Freeza rubbed his chin as he contemplated the situation and how much more he could attain, "Alright then, you've convinced me. But remember Vegeta. Next time you want the ship to head towards a destination, you inform me first."  
  
Vegeta stared at Freeza in the eyes, "I'll try to remember next time."  
Freeza turned around and scowled as he headed towards the door. One day, he was going to break this little monkey prince.   
~~~  
  
(at the café)  
  
Gohan jumped as Marcus came up beside him as he was scanning through the comics. Marcus back off a little. "Sorry man. Look, you've been acting weird all the way here. I just wanted to say. Let's just forget about it. Okay?"  
  
Gohan gulped a little and returned his attention back to the books on the shelf, "I haven't been acting weird, what are you talking about. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you're gay."  
  
"Bi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bisexual, not gay."  
  
Gohan shrugged, "Okay, same difference."  
  
Marcus rolled his eyes, "You don't get it do you. I'm not the only guy who's attracted to you, you know. You're like a walking sex god. You're like omni sexual!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means that you make opening a frickking paper bag look like sex."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You subconsciously fondle everything and it just drives everyone nuts!"  
  
Gohan made a face. "Maybe you should get your eyes or probably your head checked."   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nevermind, you were always a bigot anyways."  
  
Gohan angrily grabbed Marcus's arm, "Don't you dare call me that."  
  
Marcus turned around and yelled back, "Well it's the truth isn't it?!"  
  
"It's so far from the truth!"  
  
"Then proved it to me!"  
  
Gohan grabbed Marcus and kissed him hard on the lips. Marcus pulled back a little and blinked a few times. He whispered in a stunned state, "O-okay. That's uh… p-proof…"  
  
Gohan's eyes grew wide as he realized what he just did. He pulled away from Marcus as he gave the both of them a little room, "I umm… need to think…"  
  
Marcus looked at Gohan's confused condition and nodded.  
  
"I'll.. be back." Gohan finished as he shoved his hands into his pocket and slowly walked away.   
  
Marcus looked down at the spot where Gohan stood and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. After all, nothing felt worse than being in love with someone who definitely didn't love you back.  
  
Cont…  
  
*Look, I'm going to write which way Gohan swings depending on the feedback I get. So, if more people are against Gohan/Marcus, then I'll have Gohan say 'no' to Marcus; but if more people say yes, then I'll have Gohan like Marcus. Okay? So yeah... feedback is pretty important for this chapter. 


End file.
